


Safety Measures

by pipisafoat



Series: Harry Granger [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Board of Governors - Freeform, Charms, Cross-House Friendships, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Family Feels, Family Issues, Formal Names, Gen, Harry probably has PTSD, Hatstall, Hogwarts, Hogwarts is not safe, Hugs, Letters, Magical Ballet, Manipulative Dumbledore, Newspapers, Past Child Abuse, Potions, Press Releases, Protective Remus Lupin, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaws Acting Like Slytherins, Remus Lupin is a Mother Hen, Scar Pain, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Snape Apologizes, Squibs, Study Group, Third Floor Corridor, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Tutoring, good parenting, magical theory, meeting minutes, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: Harry and Hermione, new Ravenclaws, are ready to learn something at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, life doesn't ever seem to be as straight-forward as to allow them to just learn at school. The good news? The Granger kids have their parents and Remus Lupin on their side. Contrary to Albus Dumbledore's beliefs, some battles are best left to the adults.





	

_**Student Files: Professor Filius Flitwick Notes** _

_Ravenclaw Class of 1998: First Year_  
_Boys’ Dormitory: Terry Boot (pureblood, grey affiliation), Michael Corner (half-blood, raised hybrid, light affiliation), Anthony Goldstein (half-blood, raised magical, light affiliation), Harry Potter-Burke-Granger (half-blood, raised muggle)  
Girls’ Dormitory: Mandy Brocklehurst (half-blood, raised magical, grey affiliation), Hermione Burke-Granger (half-blood, raised muggle), Sue Li (half-blood, first generation in Britain), Morag MacDougal (pureblood, light affiliation), Padma Patil (pureblood, first generation in Britain), Lisa Turpin (half-blood, raised hybrid, dark affiliation)_

_Initial Notes, 1 September 1991:_

_I have spoken with the fifth-year prefects after their time with these students and combine their reports (attached) with my own observations for these notes._

_Terry seems to be already establishing himself as a leader among the boys, at least. He is less enthused about associating with the girls. I will need to keep an eye out that he doesn’t become oppressive to the other boys or cause a gender rift among his yearmates._

_Mandy is quiet and keeping to herself. It’s entirely possible that she is tired after the long train ride and Welcoming Feast, but she seemed distant even during the Sorting and Feast. I will definitely keep an eye on her to be sure no serious concerns develop and to encourage interaction with her housemates._

_Harry and Hermione are adoptive siblings who will be tutored by Remus Lupin in History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle courses (the titles and content of which I do not yet know). They appear to be quite close to one another; though capable of having separate conversations with their yearmates, they routinely turn to each other even if they don’t speak. I admit to paying closer attention to them than any of my other future ravens when I first saw them today, after hearing from Minerva about their unique situation. They came into the Great Hall for the Sorting with a variety of other students from different bloodlines, belief systems, backgrounds, and races, and the students with whom they were talking were sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin (they did not happen to be interacting with any future Gryffindors that I noticed). Prefect report indicates some difficulty with the siblings’ names among the pureblooded; both requested to be introduced by their Muggle last name only. I will need to speak with them regarding how they will be addressed in classes. They appear to be getting on quite well; I attribute a large portion of their settled nature to the siblings being sorted into the same House._

_Michael appears to be a bit of a practical joker already! He’s shown himself to be quite gregarious and not preferring the company of any person over any other. Perhaps he will be able to draw Mandy out of her shell in the coming days. I will keep an eye out to be sure his jokes don’t overstep, but he seems to have a pretty good set of internal boundaries so far._

_Anthony is showing open hostility towards Lisa on the grounds of their families’ respective affiliations. He is, however, practically courting all of the grey-affiliated students in a fairly blatant attempt to sway them towards light affiliation. I will not allow open hostility, but I’m also concerned that his treatment of the grey affiliated will cause further resentment. It is too soon in the year for me to address this other than the blatantly rude behavior he’s shown Lisa. He bears watching, particularly in his dealings with the largely grey Hufflepuff House and the largely dark Slytherin House. He has the potential to cause the already ridiculous rift among houses to grow out of control._

_Sue and Padma appear to have bonded already over the struggle of being first-generation British. I am quite pleased that the two are friendly, but I am also concerned that their bonding will deepen without them reaching outside of each other. Sue seems to be very hesitant to speak with the other students, possibly because of her lack of English fluency and Padma’s intimate understanding of second-language woes. Padma is fluent, though, and I find her more likely to be the one to reach out to others and possibly introduce Sue to them and smooth over any language or cultural barriers. However, Padma is a twin split; her sister Parvati is in Gryffindor. Of course it is too soon to tell how that will influence her, but past twin splits lead me to pay closer attention to Padma than I otherwise would to ensure she flourishes without her twin._

_Morag is one of the purebloods who seems to be struggling with the Grangers’ requests. However, she is otherwise doing well so far, though for some reason her tendency is to socialize only with purebloods already of her acquaintance and those of no magical background. This means she is friendly with only Harry, Hermione, Michael, and Anthony at the present time. I will need to speak with her regarding her approach to grey, dark, and foreign affiliated magical families, but I will make a point to thank her for reaching out to those raised outside the magical world._

_Lisa is the only dark-affiliated student in Ravenclaw this year, and while some students seem to have a problem with it, she shows no signs of snubbing light or grey students. The Turpins as a whole have been significantly less dark in latter years - surely it’s only a matter of time before they’re commonly considered grey - and Lisa’s hybrid magical/Muggle upbringing has apparently ensured no blood-status discrimination. My concern for her is based in how the others treat her at this point._

_Addendum, 1 September 1990:  
I was summoned to Ravenclaw Tower to deal with a situation involving the Grangers. Harry appears to be having more trouble adjusting to life at Hogwarts than anticipated. I understand from his comments that he still suffers from the loss of his parents and whatever situation arose with his family to necessitate an adoption by the Grangers. I will try speaking with him about it, though I suspect I’ll be asking Pomona, Poppy, and even Severus for their help. It has been many years since Ravenclaw has seen a student with such deep mental scars. In the meantime, Harry and Hermione are spending the night in married quarters, as it was the only way to calm Harry and reassure him that the magical world was not going to tear him away from his adoptive family. He made the frightening declaration that he hates magic because “all it does is hurt me.” I fear that if I do not address this issue immediately, it may become a mental block and cause his magic to turn inward and prevent his purposeful use of it._

* * *

“Good morning, first-years!” 

Harry Granger jerks and almost falls off of the bench at the table in surprise. “Good morning, Professor,” he replies, pressing one hand to his chest as his Ravenclaw yearmates chorus their own hellos around plates of breakfast. “A little warning, next time?” 

Professor Flitwick smiles as he silently levitates himself up to stand on the bench between Harry and Michael. “Ah, where’s the fun in that? I have your schedules, fledglings. I make a tradition to go over them with my first years to be sure you understand them - it doesn’t do for the smartest House in the school to be late to classes! I'd like to catch up with each of you on how your orientation was last night, but something tells me that must wait.” 

Harry stifles a grin as he glances at his sister, almost bouncing in her seat with her eagerness to see her schedule.

“The castle is a bit tricky to navigate, so a prefect will meet you after each class to take you to your next for your first two or three weeks. Muggle-raised, this isn’t an insult to your intellect; Hogwarts changes her corridors and stairs pretty frequently, so it does take that long to find your way around. Now, here we are. Your schedules are all the same except for the Grangers - they’re not excused from any classes, fledglings, but they will be taking their History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts from a family tutor, so you’ll notice their absence during those periods. Rest assured, they’ll be learning the same material as you are and, if I know Mr Lupin at all, probably a bit more than you’re required to know for the tests. Now then! Schedules are in alphabetical order by magically-legal last name. Terry Boot. Mandy Brocklehurst. Hermione Burke-Granger - or would you prefer to be called just Granger?” 

Hermione flushes and holds up one finger as she chews a mouthful of eggs in a rush. “Sorry, Professor. Yes, please, just Hermione Granger whenever it’s possible,” she replies as soon as she swallows. She sets her fork down primly and accepts her schedule from the professor, a frown creasing her forehead as she studies it. 

“Michael Corner,” Professor Flitwick continues as he takes a hold of the next schedule to pass out. "Anthony Goldstein. Sue Li. Morag MacDougal. Padma Patil. Harry … Granger?” 

Harry’s glad he thought to avoid a bite after his sister’s mishap when clarifying her own last name. “Yes, sir, thank you.” 

“Lisa Turpin. Now, Miss Granger, you look confused?” 

Hermione grimaces and sets down the fork she’d only just picked up again. “Yes, sir. I was just wondering why our classes are listed in alphabetical order instead of by time, since we each got individual schedules.” 

Professor Flitwick chuckles quietly and leans forward with both palms pressed flat to the tabletop. “That is because a Ravenclaw is not in charge of the schedules, I believe.” The students all laugh with their Head of House as he stands up straight again and pulls a small bag off of his shoulder. “Not a year has passed since I started working here that a student hasn’t asked me that very question; the Deputy Head of the school is in charge of that duty and has been a Gryffindor for many decades. I took the liberty of bringing along some parchments and quills so you can rewrite your schedule however will help you the most. Mr Corner, are you finished with your breakfast?” 

“Yes, sir. Did you want some help passing these out?” 

“Thank you.” He taps the bag and mutters something Harry doesn’t quiet catch, but the bag enlarges in Michael’s hands. The other boy starts to pull out neatly square pieces of parchment and offer them to his classmates along with quills and bottles of ink as the professor resumes talking. “You’ll notice on your schedule that there’s a range of an hour for each lunch and dinner and an hour and a half for breakfast. You’re not required to be here at the start of each meal, but the serving dishes will disappear from the tables promptly at the end of the scheduled mealtime, and the dishes from which you eat will disappear fifteen minutes after that time. I recommend you keep that in mind and don’t miss meals!” 

“No, thanks,” Harry murmurs quietly when Michael offers him a parchment and quill. The other boy raises an eyebrow, as does the professor, but nobody comments as Professor Flitwick continues talking. 

“I sure you noted the trek from Ravenclaw Tower this morning; Charms is near the Tower, but your other classes are decidedly not, compared to the Great Hall. I would recommend bringing your school bags with you to breakfast each morning that you don’t have a free period if only to save yourself some time and steps. The library is located fairly centrally to most of the classrooms, so most Ravenclaws either wait in the Great Hall or in the library between meals and classes. Robert, your prefect guide for the morning, will show how to find the library from the Great Hall. 

“Flying classes will be added in a few months, two afternoons per week. I believe you will be sharing that class with Hufflepuffs, but the details aren’t yet settled. That class is compulsory for only part of the year. Magical Theory will be removed from your schedule at the end of this year, though your other classes will continue through your fifth year at minimum. Electives are added starting in your third year. Any questions about your schedules so far this year, fledglings?” 

“How come you aren’t rewriting your schedule, Harry?” Michael asks, and most of the other first years stop their writing to look curiously at the black-haired boy. 

Harry blushes. “I don’t need to. It’s easy for me to keep charts in my mind, so I’ll just look at Hermione’s once or twice and then remember it. I don’t want to waste the parchment.” 

“Just so you don’t do that with your class notes, Mr Granger!” 

“Definitely not, Professor,” Harry agrees. “You mentioned we’ll share Flying classes with Hufflepuffs - do we share other classes with other Houses?” 

Professor Flitwick beams at the boy. “Yes, indeed! I happen to know that you’ll have Potions with Hufflepuff as well, and your Charms lesson this afternoon is with Gryffindors. History of Magic is always a common class with all Houses together, and we are trialing the same approach for Magical Theory for the first time this year. I’m afraid I’m not certain of your other classes. I’m aware of Potions because of a comment Professor Snape made this morning, and of course I am your Charms professor. I will find out about your other classes for you! Other questions?” 

Nobody has any other questions for the professor, so he lets them return to their breakfasts with a reminder to let the fifth year male prefect know when they were all done. “Grangers, a quick word about your tutoring, if you please?” 

Hermione leans around Harry as they rise from the long table to follow the small man to a more private section of the Great Hall. “Professor, I wanted to thank you, first. For last night, and for telling the others about our tutoring the way you did. We hadn’t figured out how to tell them yet.” 

“You are quite welcome, fledglings." Professor Flitwick draws his wand from his left sleeve and points it at his feet, levitating from the bench down to the floor without speaking an incantation. "Now, an owl was sent to Mr Lupin last night with your class schedules, and he replied to me this morning. He’d like to see you directly after Charms this afternoon to work out your schedule. I have the period immediately following free as well, so we can find a place for the three of you to meet and make sure all the details are handled.” 

“That sounds fine to me,” Harry replies. 

Professor Flitwick claps his hands together and grins. “Perfect! I must say, I’m looking forward to seeing Mr Lupin again. He was quite Ravenclaw-like, especially considering that he was a Gryffindor.” 

“That sounds like a high recommendation, Professor!” 

“It is, Miss Granger. Now, you two understand that your magical studies must come before your Muggle studies, correct? I’ll not have two of my fledglings doing any less than their best.” 

Harry nods emphatically as Hermione replies, “Yes, sir. Remus has already talked to us about it, and we’ve prioritized our muggle subjects. He’s going to keep track of our workloads and take away subjects if we need him to, based on our priorities.” 

“Very sensible! I’m proud of you for already having that decided in advance.” He beams at them, and Harry feels warmed by the care and pride obvious in the small man's face and voice. “Let’s get you back to your yearmates, and then I’ll see you in Charms later.”

* * *

_**Class Schedule: Hermione and Harry Granger** _

_every day: breakfast 7:00-8:30, lunch 12:00-1:00, dinner 6:00-7:00 (special feasts may have different times)_

_Monday: 9:00-10:15 Magical Theory (all Houses), 10:30-11:45 Transfiguration (?), 1:00-2:15 Charms (Slytherin)_  
_Tuesday: 9:00-11:45 Double Potions (Hufflepuff), 2:30-3:45 Astronomy (?)_  
_Wednesday: 9:00-10:15 Herbology (?), [classmates have 10:30-11:45 History of Magic with all Houses], 1:00-2:15 Charms (Slytherin), midnight Astronomy (?)_  
_Thursday: [classmates have 10:30-11:45 History of Magic with all Houses and 1:00-3:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts with ?]_  
_Friday: 9:00-10:15 Magical Theory (all Houses), 10:30-11:45 Transfiguration (?), 1:00-2:15 Herbology (?)_

_Ravenclaw House wake-up call: 6:30 am; bedtime for first-years: 9:00 pm_

_To be scheduled: tutoring with Remus, study times, game times, reading times._

* * *

“Grangers, are you not coming?” 

Harry grins at the prefect who had caught him sneaking Friday night and gotten his sister for him. “Hey, Robert! No, we’re meeting our tutor now.” 

The older boy returns his smile. “Alright. I’ll see you later at the Tower, then.” 

“Bye, Hermione, Harry,” Lisa says as the group walks away from the Charms classroom. The students wave at her as they round the corner, then they look up at their professor. 

“Where are we meeting Remus?” Hermione asks. 

“He’s Flooing into my office. It’s just the next door over.” 

The group has only just stepped into the office when Remus’s voice calls through the fireplace. “Professor Flitwick? Are you ready for me to come through?” 

The short man glances quickly at the floor in front of the fireplace, levitating a couple of books well clear of the area. “Go ahead, Remus.” 

A flash of green light later, Remus is standing in the fireplace. He steps out and intercepts a Granger with each arm into a flying hug. “Hey, kids. What’s Ravenclaw like?” 

“It’s really close to how you described Gryffindor,” Hermione answers, then makes a face. "Well, more blue, but the comfortable chairs and warm fire are the same idea, at least. The other people are pretty nice, too." 

“Well, I’m proud of you both for getting Ravenclaw.” Remus squeezes them both, then releases Hermione, who steps back and glances at Professor Flitwick. 

The small man incants something quietly, makes eye contact with Remus, and nods his head at the now-clear couch. “I need to step out to my classroom for a moment, Remus. I trust I can leave these two in your care?” 

“Of course, Professor. We’ll be here.” He steers Harry gently towards the couch, not pushing the boy away from where he’s practically plastered to Remus’s side. As soon as the door closes quietly, the man leans back and puts a hand under Harry’s chin to guide his face upwards. “What’s going on?” 

Harry shrugs and doesn’t make eye contact. “Just glad to see you is all.” He squeezes Remus tightly once again, then sits back. “How are Mum and Dad?” 

“They’re fine. They miss you both already, of course. They said to tell you they’re proud of you for getting Ravenclaw.” 

Harry nods and dives suddenly back into Remus’s side. Hermione opens her mouth to ask Remus something, then snaps it shut. Oh. “Potters,” she mouths silently at Remus, whose eyes widen before he nods. 

“Did you know your Mum Potter was a Hatstall, Harry? That means it took a while for the Sorting Hat to decide where to put her. She told me once that she almost went to Ravenclaw.” 

“She did?” Harry’s voice is muffled in Remus’s jumper. “But she chose Gryffindor.” 

Remus frowns as Hermione shrugs and looks confused, too. “Chose? No, Harry, the Sorting Hat picked Gryffindor for her. Did it give you a choice?” 

The boy nods, sniffing once quite loudly. “Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. I picked Ravenclaw.” 

“That must have been a hard choice.” 

“I wanted to be with Hermione.” 

The girl starts crying at that declaration and almost throws herself onto the couch beside him. Remus’s breath is pushed out of him in a whoosh as she leans hard against Harry, pushing him deeper into Remus’s ribs. “I love you, little brother,” she says through her tears. “The hat said I would have been a good Gryffindor, but I wanted to be with you more than I wanted Gryffindor, so it made me Ravenclaw.” 

Remus can’t help himself - the laugh slips out of him before he can catch it. He slides his arm around both of the children and pulls them close to him. “You could have both been Gryffindors? Somehow I’m not surprised. Well, maybe Ravenclaw will keep you out of trouble. Merlin knows I managed to get into far too much trouble in Gryffindor, and I was the well-behaved one of my friends. They were hopeless troublemakers." 

“What about Dad Potter?” Harry asks quietly, and Remus laughs again, smiling down at the boy who was finally loosening his hold on the man. 

“He’d just be glad you didn’t choose Slytherin, Harry. What do you say, think we should track down your professor now and figure out where we’re going to work this year?” 

Professor Flitwick shows them a few unused classrooms and a large, empty office, and the group decides to bring a couple of desks into the office to use it as a space more cozy than the enormous-for-three-people classrooms. Remus and the professor get into a friendly contest charming the office into something more comfortable than stone and mortar. The kids watch in amusement as the east wall, opposite the window, turns into several different scenes of increasing complexity until Remus laughs and collapses against the largest desk. 

“Okay, okay, you win!” he says, wiping a hand down over his face to try to control his reaction. “There’s a reason you’re the professor and I’m just the tutor - and not in Charms!” 

Hermione turns to her professor with both eyebrows raised. “I think you might have gotten the choreography wrong.” 

“That’s not staying on the wall, is it?” Harry asks with something of a pleading tone. “Ballet is a little girly!” 

“Ah, but not this one. This is about Bowman Wright, the wizard who forged the first Golden Snitch. And look - there she is, the Snitch.” Professor Flitwick points to the wall, where Harry and Hermione spot a small girl in a bright gold dress levitating above the other dancers. 

Hermione blushes. “I’m sorry, Professor. I’ve never seen this dance before; I shouldn’t have said that about the choreography.” 

“Then maybe we should see about arranging for you to watch _The Snitch Forger_!” the small man says enthusiastically. “At any rate, I’ve had enough fun in here for one day. I’m sure the three of you have schedules to discuss, so I’ll get back to my office for a while. Remus, will you be leaving through my fire or the Headmaster’s?” 

Remus looks up at the ceiling with a completely unmoving face for almost a full minute before meeting Professor Flitwick’s gaze. “If those are my options, I believe I’ll make use of your fire, Professor. Feel free to summon me if I haven’t dropped in before you’re ready to leave your office for the day."

* * *

_Addendum, 2 September 1991:  
Harry appears to have an amazing grasp of purposeful magic; I no longer fear that mental block. He performed very well in his classes today and showed a deep interest in magic. I still have concerns about what a continued hatred of magic may cause for him, though now I believe the statement was more an emotional response in an overwhelming time than a true reflection of how he really feels. I arranged a meeting with Remus Lupin, Harry’s tutor, to discuss my concerns and see how Remus feels, having known the boy longer._

_Remus shares my concerns about Harry’s emotional state and added that the boy was concerned how his birth parents would react to him being in Ravenclaw rather than their own House of Gryffindor, but Remus says he reassured Harry and added that Hermione was the one to catch that issue; she will no doubt continue to pay close attention to her brother and help him adjust to Hogwarts._

_Remus also informed me that Harry has several abilities that will require additional, specialized tutors to properly hone, though he does not plan to bring this subject up with the children until spring at the earliest. He refused to tell me what those abilities are, and I will respect his confidentiality and not pursue the matter with Remus or any of the Grangers. However, he suggests that Harry’s abilities surfacing at a young age, as well as his evidenced interest in and talent with the core magical subjects, is a good sign that Harry’s emotional state will not result in a block to his magic. He agreed to keep an eye out for such a block developing just in case._

_I am concerned that my worries for Harry may overshadow the other students, so I am making arrangements to meet with each of the first-years one on one this week to assess their adjustment to Hogwarts, their relationships within and without the House, and any beginning academic problems. Perhaps if I consciously pay attention to each student in turn, I will be able to keep a balance with Harry’s situation as well as catching any issues with any student before they become unmanageable._

* * *

Hermione heads down to breakfast the next morning with one sentence echoing in her head over and over again - _I thought I should warn you that Professor Snape wasn’t on the best of terms with Harry’s birth father in school._ On one hand, she’s glad Remus warned her, but on the other hand … she’s eleven, she’s not Harry, and honestly, shouldn’t adults handle this sort of thing better than children? Professor Snape isn’t a schoolboy anymore. Surely he’s moved past childhood grudges in order to be a good teacher. Remus didn’t warn Harry, which means either he didn’t want Harry to worry or he thinks Hermione will be able to calm Harry down - or maybe he thought Hermione should make the decision about what her brother knows going in to class. 

She huffs loudly and drops her schoolbag onto the floor unceremoniously as she slams herself down onto the wooden bench with more force than she really should have. She lifts her feet carefully to swing her legs over the lengthy bench without showing her underwear under her wizarding robes and thinks, for the eleventh time in as many meals at Hogwarts, that there really ought to be either a different design in seating in the Great Hall or a different style of clothing worn. She wouldn’t have to worry her knickers in jeans or at a chair. 

“Alright there, Granger?” 

Hermione bares her teeth at Harry’s dorm mate. “If everything were alright, Anthony, do you think I’d look this upset?” 

The boy shakes his head. “No, but it seemed more polite to ask that than to ask what’s wrong.” 

Oh. She hesitates, staring at her silver plate and toying with her fork for a long moment. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. It’s not your fault.” 

“Well, I’m handy to be snapped at.” The two are the only two first years at breakfast so far, just as they’ve been the first ready to come down to the Great Hall every day. “Look, I know you and Harry are close, but if you want to talk about it with someone else, I’m happy to listen.” 

“It’s just … well, we met with our tutor yesterday afternoon.” 

Anthony nods encouragingly, not looking away from Hermione even when the food appears on the table. 

“He told me something that I’m just frustrated with.” 

“What subject was it?” 

“Oh, no, it wasn’t a school thing,” she corrects quickly, looking away from him and scooping some eggs onto her plate. “It was … well, it was something about Harry’s birth family, and how it might … How something from Harry’s birth dad’s life might affect Harry’s life today.” 

“And your tutor told you but not Harry, so you’re trying to figure out if you should tell Harry or what to do?” 

Thank God - er, Merlin? - that Ravenclaw has students who can understand things without every detail being spelled out. Hermione has no idea how she would have survived in Gryffindor if Harry had chosen that House. They also appear to all have atrocious table manners and no common sense. “Yes, exactly. And it was….” 

After a short silence, Anthony tells her, “I promise not to tell anyone else what you say.” 

“It’s not just that, though. It’s about a teacher.” 

The boy smiles. “I’ll try to keep my reactions hidden from Professor Snape.” 

Then again, there’s a down side to students who work things out from little information. “I should hope so,” she says snidely to cover her surprise. 

Anthony’s face tightens, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Sorry,” Hermione mutters. She’s not necessarily the smartest student anymore, and Harry isn’t the only one who will be able to keep up with her leaps and put together ideas, especially the longer they live in the dorms with the same few students, studying together for every class the same and basically having no time apart from the others. Anthony may be a bit ahead of the rest of their classmates in following Hermione’s thoughts, but it’s really just a matter of time, and their early mornings together are likely to speed that process along. They’d do well to be friends, and right now, that means she has to swallow her pride. “I … sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s still early.” As though to emphasize his statement, Anthony picks up a nearby teapot and pours Hermione a cup. She sniffs it as he hands it to her and smiles at the boy. English Breakfast, the same tea she’s had every morning. Someone other than her family has paid attention to her preferences for once. “You aren’t likely to be this wound up if it weren’t happening today, Astronomy isn’t until the last block, Potions is a double block, and it’s common knowledge that Professor Snape favors his own House, so it’s a short leap from all that information to Professor Snape having been at school at the same time as James Potter - already likely from their ages - and having something against the son of the Gryffindor golden child, Head Boy, and later famous war hero.” 

“You’re like Sherlock Holmes with manners,” Hermione tells him, but she ignores his confused look to stay on topic. “Remus - that’s our tutor, one of Dad Potter’s friends from school - told me that Professor Snape and Dad Potter weren’t on good terms in school. I know Remus well enough to know he wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t think it important for me to know, and it’s not important if it doesn’t affect our lives right now.” 

“So Mr Remus thinks Professor Snape might say or do something to Harry in class.” 

Hermione nods and takes her first bite of food. One day, she’s going to find the cooks and thank them for the amazing food, but she has enough going on with finding her way around a magical castle of a school that she’s just been clearing her plate thoroughly as a silent compliment. 

“What does it tell you that he didn’t tell Harry?” Anthony asks, leaning forward with interest. 

“Don’t forget to eat,” Hermione reminds him with a pointed glance at his empty plate. The boy flushes and hurriedly serves himself. “Remus probably doesn’t want Harry to think about it in case it never happens, or he doesn’t want Harry to think about it because it shows Dad Potter in a bad light, or he thinks Harry might react badly whether he knows or not and is trying to mitigate the damage by not having his involvement revealed.” 

“Hang on, mitigate?” 

“Limit,” Hermione clarifies. “Mitigate means make less serious. Or it could be all three of those ideas combined, or something I haven’t thought of, I suppose.” 

“Okay, gotcha.” Anthony takes a sip of tea with his forehead creased in obvious thought. “How long have you known Mr Remus? Really what I mean is, how likely do you think it is that there’s another reason behind it that you didn’t think of?” 

Hermione feels her eyes crinkle mostly shut as she tries to flip back through the calendar in her head. “A little over a year, but less than a year and a half,” she answers finally, reasonably confident in her time frame. “I can’t say I know everything about him, but he’s always been really open with us, so I’m fairly certain it’s one or more of those three reasons." 

Her breakfast companion nods. “Let’s ignore the possibility that it doesn’t happen, then, because there’s no use in planning for that. We’re left with it reflecting badly on Mr Potter and with Harry reacting badly whether he’s forewarned or not. What can you - or we - do to … mitigate? the situation, other than talk to Harry about it?” 

Hermione grins at his use of the new word so soon and nods to him to confirm his correct usage. “Make sure I sit next to him so I can kick his shins before he gets himself in trouble.” 

“You’d do that anyway,” Anthony remarks, forkful of sausage paused inches from his mouth. “I mean, based on how you two were in classes yesterday.” 

She nods again. “So why wouldn’t Remus just tell Harry?” 

“What else could you do? If Professor Snape straight out insults Harry, I think everyone would have a problem with it, so no need to tell you.” 

“Unless it’s so I’ll tell Harry it wasn’t personal,” Hermione interjects. “After class, I mean.” 

Anthony looks thoughtful. “True, but again, I think you’d do that for Harry even without proof. Besides, class today will be the first time he and the professor ever interact, right? So it couldn’t possibly be personal. What else could Professor Snape try to do?” 

“I don’t know! We studied extra last night in case he calls on us, but I don’t know what that will accomplish.” 

The boy nods slowly. “Call him stupid if he gets it wrong but a cheater if he gets it right. That’s the kind of thing I’ve heard Professor Snape does to Gryffindors rather than Ravenclaws, but Harry might be a special case. Unless … do you think he’d try to get to Harry by going after you?” 

Hermione’s eyes widen. “That would work really, really well.” 

“Then maybe Remus told you so you can keep your head and remember it’s not about you,” Anthony suggests. “Ah, Harry’s coming in now. Look, whatever happens, I’m on your side, okay? Just let me know if I should sit close enough to kick your shins for you.” 

“Thanks, Anthony,” she tells him, part sarcastically for his last comment but mostly sincerely for the entire conversation, before turning to the students who are joining them at the table. “Good morning, Harry, Michael, Mandy. Sleep well?”

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m sorry one of your professors treated you and Hermione like that. I want you to know that your father and I are also sending a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore about it so we can make sure it never happens again. More importantly, though, thank you for telling us. I’m glad you felt comfortable talking to us about it and am very, very proud of you for writing to us so quickly._

_Harry, I want you to know that everything that professor told you is wrong. I know you’ve heard it already, but I’m telling you again. Your Potter parents loved you. Dad and I love you. We adopted you because we love you, and we didn’t know you were famous until after that. You’re very smart. I know you studied ahead and weren’t cheating. I know Hermione did the same thing - she’s also very smart! Staying quiet in class when he said those things was the right choice. It tells me that you chose not to argue with someone who has power over you, and I know that it doesn’t mean anything about how you feel about us or about Hermione. Hermione knows that, too, as I’m sure she’s told you. (I hope your shins aren’t too badly bruised from her reminding you to stay in control. I’m afraid the kicking is a bad habit she picked up from me, so I’m sorry.)_

_Now! Remus tells us you’re doing well so far in your other classes you’ve had. I’d like to hear a little bit about your Magical Theory class - Remus said it might help your father and I understand magic better if we pretend to take the class along with you, so we bought the textbook this morning. Would you share your class notes with us? Tell us a bit about your other teachers, too. Who is your favorite so far?_

_We love you, Harry, and we’re so, so proud of you and your sister both._

_Love,_

_Mum (and Dad)_

* * *

Remus glances around the office-cum-classroom and sighs. “Tempus,” he casts, making a mental note to bring a clock next time. 2:25, so they have five minutes before their tutoring technically starts, but he’s one floor straight down from the Charms class the Grangers are coming from on Mondays and Wednesdays. It shouldn’t take the whole fifteen minutes - or even ten minutes! - for the two kids to make their way to the room. 

He paces from his desk to the door and back a few times before popping his head out into the hallway. There are a few older students going past, heading towards the Muggle Studies wing, and they look at him curiously. He gives them his best benign smile and reenters his office. He’s already redecorated the mural wall to the left of the door - Harry and he had both decided that ballet scenes weren’t to their liking - so he watches the display of the Grangers’ garden at home. It’s probably some sort of favoritism to have an image from their home charmed even temporarily onto a wall in a room where they’ll spend eight or more hours per week, especially since no other student can see their home anywhere in the castle, but Remus rather likes the scene himself. Emily keeps a lovely collection of well-tended plants, including some of Remus’s favorite flavors, around the table, chairs, and climbing frame behind her home. The peonies wave slightly in a breeze, and Remus sighs again. “Tempus.” 

2:28. Three minutes of flower watching down; two minutes to go before he calls in the cavalry. He turns from the garden, though, and nearly smashes into Hermione’s desk. He growls under his breath and hops awkwardly sideways at the last second, teetering but catching himself on his desk. The desk receives a harsh glare, but it doesn’t seem to notice his frustration. Maybe the kids needed to find a loo before they met Remus; he’s pretty sure the nearest one would add ten minutes to their trip. So he won’t worry. They have until 2:30 to get there. In fact, it’s only their third day at Hogwarts. He was getting lost into his third month. He’ll give them ten extra minutes before getting upset, to account for the moving staircases. Maybe Remus needs to meet them from now on, though. At least until they’re used to the castle. Filius’s system of having prefects escort the first years between classes makes a lot of sense; Remus wishes Professor McGonagall had done the same in his day in Gryffindor and wonders if she’s started the practice now or not. (Probably not. Her style always did seem to be “throw them into the deepest part of the Black Lake and watch them figure out how to swim and avoid the giant squid at the same time, having had neither skill previously.”) 

“Tempus.” 2:31. He eyes the fireplace behind and to the left of his desk, butting up into the corner shared by the mural wall. He’s glad magical paintings aren’t in danger of catching fire. It’s only one minute past their meeting time, though, and it isn’t Filius’s free period now. He won’t firecall the other man unless it becomes truly late. Three minutes ought to do it. 

“Tem—“ Remus cuts himself off as he realizes not even one minute will have passed yet. He’s finally turning into the mother hen his friends had accused him of being in school. He whirls and strides between his and the students’ desks to the window. A few upper years are swooping around on the Quidditch pitch, probably the first flying the Muggle-raised students have done since June. He can’t help but wonder if Harry will show the athleticism of his father alongside the studiousness of his mother. 

A knock on the door finally draws his attention from his musings, and a cat’s hiss makes him spin abruptly. His students stand there looking pained, confused, and apologetic; the tall, thin man between them has a bony hand gripping their ears. “Mr Filch,” Remus greets the castle’s caretaker quietly. 

“Mr Lupin,” the man replies, satisfaction and disgust warring in his voice. Of course. He never approved of a werewolf being in the school, and he’s somehow caught the Grangers in trouble, which is the same as catching Remus in trouble. “I found these two skulking about the third floor.” 

Remus blinks. “Probably because they were trying to come here, which is in fact the third floor?” 

Filch sneers. “The third floor corridor, Mr Lupin. Now, seeing as you aren’t a proper professor, I believe it’s for me to decide their punishment.” 

“The third floor corridor?” Remus asks blankly. There are, to his memory, eleven major corridors on the third floor. Three of those are teachers’ areas, though, so perhaps Filch thinks the pair were trying to break into the Muggle Studies professor’s private rooms? 

“Aye, the forbidden corridor, so you see the need for a real punishment.” 

Remus shakes his head. “This seems something to take up with their Head of House, Mr Filch, but unfortunately, Professor Flitwick is currently in class, and these two are due to be in my class now. Shall we set an appointment to discuss it with him?” 

Filch’s eyes narrow at Remus. “It’s an awful big crime to try to get into that corridor. I think we should go straight to the headmaster.” 

No. Absolutely not. Remus will do almost anything to avoid getting Harry and Hermione mixed up with Albus Dumbledore this soon. It’s one thing for him to fend off the man’s inquiries into their lives, but he won’t expose the children to it directly. “Not for a first offense, and you know that quite well, Mr Filch.” 

“I also know they were trying to get into the forbidden corridor, Mr Lupin. Maybe you don’t take that threat to their lives seriously enough.” 

Threat to their lives? Merlin. It’s only the first week of the year, and already Albus Dumbledore is going to have an angry Emily Granger on him a second time if Filch isn’t exaggerating. “Miss Granger. Mr Granger.” Maybe the unusual formality of address will give the students some idea of how seriously they need to take this conversation. He puts as much sternness into his voice as he can. “Where were you?” 

Harry’s eyes go wide, and his voice trembles a bit. “Honestly, sir, I thought we were coming down this corridor,” he replies. “Mr Filch said it was the forbidden corridor, though. I promise you, I thought we were coming here!” 

“So did I, sir,” Hermione replies. Her voice is steady, but she’s flicking worried glances over at Harry. The boy has a few tears welling up in his eyes now. 

“You were trying to get into the corridor, thinking it was this one? How were you trying to get in?” He tries to soften the sternness enough to let Harry know he’s not upset with them without letting Filch think he needs to take over the questioning. 

“Trying to open the door, just with our hands, no magic,” Hermione responds promptly. 

“And it didn’t budge?” 

“No, sir. Not at all.” 

Filch scoffs. “Charmed locked by Professor Dumbledore; I’d expect two little buggers like these couldn’t get in.” 

Remus suppresses a growl at the language used in front of his pups - directed at them! “Mr Filch, please mind your tongue,” he says in as mild a voice as he can manage, but Harry still flinches. “If the two of them aren’t able to break through, I’d say their lives were not endangered. It is the first week of school, Argus. They are first-years. I believe this was an honest mistake. Rest assured, I will punish them appropriately for being late to class, and I will also punish them for being out of bounds, but the latter is not so serious as….” Remus hesitates, struggling for the right wording. “As I first assumed,” he settles for, not blaming his assumptions outright on Filch’s biased story telling. 

“I’ll be checking in with Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore,” Filch replies in what sounds just short of a threat to Remus. “Be sure you punish them proper.” He shakes the students by his grasp on their ears before propelling them forward with that same grasp and letting go. Hermione catches herself on her desk after a short stumble, but Harry falls with the momentum and ends up partially under the chair to his desk. The boy curls into a ball and stays on the ground. 

“Thank you, Argus,” Remus almost snarls, and he pulls his wand out to charm the door shut in the man’s face, locking it in the same motion. “Hermione, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she replies, already kneeling beside her brother and running her fingers through his hair. “Harry, he’s gone, alright? Remus made him go away. We’re safe. Remus has us safe, Harry. The bad man’s gone.” 

Remus kneels on Harry’s other side and sets a hand gently on the boy’s shoulder, not moving it even when he flinches. “I’m sorry about my tone, Harry,” he adds to Hermione’s repetitious murmuring after a moment. “Your punishment is only going to be lines, and not many at that. I promised I wouldn’t ever hurt you on purpose, and I’m going to renew that promise right now, okay? Harry Granger, I promise you that I will never hurt you or your family on purpose, and I promise that I will try to protect you from people who would hurt you. That’s what I was doing then, Harry. I had to speak harshly and pretend I was angry so Filch wouldn’t hurt you. Can you forgive me for that?” 

Harry nods once and slowly starts to uncurl himself. “I didn’t mean to do anything wrong,” he whispers, tears still clearly visible on his cheeks and in his eyes. “I didn’t know that was the third floor corridor Dumbledore was talking about.” 

“I know,” Remus replies. “There are a lot of corridors up here. They really ought to label the one you aren’t supposed to go into.” 

“Do you know what’s in that corridor?” Hermione asks, and Remus shakes his head. 

“This is the first I’ve heard of it. What did Dumbledore tell you?” 

Harry reaches out and latches onto Remus’s hand even as he sits up and leans into Hermione’s welcoming arms. “That anyone who went in there would die painfully,” he answers softly. The tears spill over again, and Remus squeezes the boy’s hand. 

“He only called it ‘the third floor corridor on the right hand side’,” Hermione adds. “I guess he meant it was one of the ones more to the right of the main entrance of the school, if I have myself oriented correctly, but since it’s not really clear from three floors up where the entrance is….” 

Remus nods thoughtfully. “Now you know which one it is, at least?” he offers. “I’ll make sure the door onto this corridor is always open, and you don’t have any other classes on this floor, so let’s just stay away from trying to open doors on this floor from now on, okay?” 

“Do you think he meant it?” Harry asks. 

“What, the painful death?” Remus grimaces when Harry lets more tears escape with his nod. “I certainly hope not. Your mother is already upset about Professor Snape’s behavior. I doubt she’ll be amused to hear about this, even if it was just a joke in poor taste.” Emily Granger is likely to write a scathing letter regarding Filch’s treatment of her kids as it is, but if he lets her loose on this mystery corridor before he knows something about it, all hell will break loose, and he isn’t even sure yet if the situation deserves that level of attention. One thing’s for sure - Remus John Lupin is going to find out if someone’s actually endangering his pups, and if so? Emily won’t be the only one on a warpath.

* * *

_**Revised Schedule: Hermione and Harry Granger** _

_every day: wake-up call 6:30, breakfast 7:00-8:30, lunch 12:00-1:00, dinner 6:00-7:00 (special feasts may have different times), study/homework/leisure 4:00-6:00 and 7:00-8:30, personal time 8:30-9:00, bedtime 9:00_

_Monday: 9:00-10:15 Magical Theory (all Houses), 10:30-11:45 Transfiguration (Slytherin), 1:00-2:15 Charms (Slytherin), 2:30-4:00 tutoring with Remus_  
_Tuesday: 9:00-11:45 Double Potions (Hufflepuff), 2:30-3:45 Astronomy (Gryffindor)_  
_Wednesday: 9:00-10:15 Herbology (Gryffindor), [classmates have 10:30-11:45 History of Magic with all Houses], 10:30-11:45 self-study, 1:00-2:15 Charms (Slytherin), 2:30-4:00 tutoring with Remus, midnight Astronomy (Gryffindor)_  
_Thursday: [classmates have 10:30-11:45 History of Magic with all Houses and 1:00-3:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff] 10:00-4:00 tutoring with Remus_  
_Friday: 9:00-10:15 Magical Theory (all Houses), 10:30-11:45 Transfiguration (Slytherin), 1:00-2:15 Herbology (Gryffindor)_

_Afternoon tutoring sessions with Remus may extend up to (but not past) the start of dinner._  
_Self-study time must be in the common room or library, a prefect or Professor Flitwick must know where we are, and we may be looked in on to ensure we are sticking to the schedule._

* * *

“Miss B-b-burke and Mr P-p-potter, may I sp-sp-speak to you for a moment?” an unfamiliar voice asks on their fourth day of classes, and Hermione and Harry turn from their lunches to see the professor who wears a purple turban on his head. “I apologize for interrupting your l-l-lunch. I am P-p-professor Quirrell, the D-d-defense Against the Dark A-a-arts professor. I understand that n-n-neither of you will be in my classroom?” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry replies politely, swinging his legs over the long bench to face the professor more easily. “We’re being tutored in Defense and History.” 

Hermione shifts to face the man without moving her legs over the bench, leaning one elbow on the table beside her plate of roast beef. “We mean no disrespect to you, sir. The decision to be tutored was made long before we met you.” 

“Y-y-yes, of course. I m-m-merely wanted to introduce m-m-myself to you. M-m-most students already kn-kn-know me or will meet me in c-c-class, but you would not have that opportunity. This way, y-y-you know who I am now. I w-w-want you to know that even though you are not in my c-c-class, you may still come to me with any c-c-concerns, academic or otherwise.” 

Hermione and Harry share a quick smile before she replies for them both. “Thank you, sir. That is very kind of you, and it’s nice to meet you. We both prefer to use just Granger as our last name, though.” 

“S-s-same to you, and I will t-t-try to remember your name preference in the future. R-r-Ravenclaws, I will see you in my c-c-class in forty minutes and will meet each of you then. Enjoy your l-l-lunch!” Professor Quirrell smiles at the group of first-years clumped together in the middle of the long table and turns to walk back to the High Table to rejoin the other teachers and eat his own lunch. 

“Ow!” Harry grabs at his forehead suddenly and drops his gaze from the professor’s retreating back to wince his eyes shut. 

Hermione wraps a hand around her brother’s wrist and pulls it away from his head. “Harry? What’s wrong?” There’s nothing unusual visible on his head, but maybe someone flung a rock at him. She prods gently at his forehead where he had his hand, no less gentle on the scar than off it. 

“I don’t know. My head just hurt for a second there. I’m fine, geez!” He bats her hand from its poking. “It was just a sharp pain, like it was in my scar, but it’s gone now. I must have, I don’t know. Can you pull muscles in your head? It was kind of like that feeling.” 

Hermione shrugs, but their classmate Terry chimes in. “You do have muscles there, but I don’t know how you’d pull one. Doesn’t that usually require stretching it too far or overworking it?” 

“Maybe he thought too hard,” Michael adds with a grin and a wink. “Better watch out, Harry! It’s too early in the year for that, even for us Ravenclaws!” 

Harry laughs, and Hermione shushes the boys with a smile on her own face. “We’ll ask Remus about it after lunch, Harry, okay?” 

Their tutor is surprised when they describe the event to him, though, and he has no answers. “This seems like the sort of thing Professor Dumbledore would know about,” he offers with a grimace, but the two children shake their heads. 

“It wasn’t bad, and it was only once,” Harry says. “I’ll write a note to Mum and Dad - would you mind taking it to them, Remus, or should I get an owl?” 

“Well, I’m heading there for supper tonight, so it’s no problem,” the man replies. 

“I’ll tell them what happened, and you can talk to them about Dumbledore maybe knowing something. It’s up to Mum, really.” 

Hermione growls. “She hasn’t forgiven him for what he did to you when you were a baby. Neither have I, honestly.” 

Harry shrugs. “Me neither, but if nobody else knows anything about it, we might be stuck dealing with him.” 

“You’re stuck dealing with him one way or another anyway,” Remus puts in. “You are attending the school where he’s the headmaster, after all.” 

“I know, but I think we don’t really need to see him that much. Now, Remus, can we skip the theory for this lesson and try some real spells?” 

The tutor chuckles. “Worn out from history this morning?” he asks. “Fair enough. We’ll try the disarming spell; the incantation is expelliarmus.”

* * *

_Esteemed Members of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_I write to you today as a concerned parent of two high-profile children currently attending your honored institute, Hermione Burke-Granger and Harry Potter-Burke-Granger. Both of my children are first year students in Ravenclaw House who are very dedicated to their magical studies, yet they have encountered unforeseen and inexplicable barriers to their studies in only their first week of school._

_The first issue brought to my attention is the behavior of an otherwise respected member of staff, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House Professor Severus Snape. In the first Potions lesson of the year, Master Snape asked my children several questions related to his topic and belittled them when they did not know the answer. He refused to call on their classmates who volunteered, and he attacked my children personally, both related to their apparent lack of Potions knowledge and not. Not only is it far outside of the norm for students to be expected to know the class information on their first day, but my daughter wrote down all the questions for further study, and her tutor Remus Lupin has informed me that one of the questions was first-year information but that all the others ranged all the way up to sixth-year material. My son’s fame was brought into this scene with Master Snape as though he were trying to use it to deflect from a lack of studying or intellectual motivation, though written accounts from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students in the classroom all report that Harry was doing no such thing. The parentage of both of my children was called into question and insulted. While I am certain that Master Snape is a highly intelligent man and well qualified to brew and instruct others in brewing, I find myself doubting his ability to teach impressionable young children._

_Secondly, I have learned that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has informed students that a certain corridor within the school is out of bounds and that entering it will result in a painful death. His directions as to which corridor this is were unclear, the corridor is unmarked in any way, and there is no information available to parents even upon inquiry regarding the corridor, its contents, or any protections in place to prevent students from coming to harm. I am certain that such dedicated Board Members as yourselves would never intentionally allow students to be injured or killed, so I am forced to assume that Headmaster Dumbledore has somehow hidden this misadventure from you, causing me to doubt his ability to safely guide the education of so many young minds._

_Esteemed Elders of the magical world, I implore you to investigate these concerns at Hogwarts and attend to any other issues that may be hiding within the walls of that most wonderful school. Our children are too valuable to the magical world for them to face undue danger or be in an environment actively opposed to their learning._

_With greatest respect,_

_Alavani Emily Burke-Granger  
Mother of Hermione Burke-Granger and Harry Potter-Burke-Granger_

* * *

Harry stares in amazement at the scrap of parchment that lands on the edge of his desk. Someone passing notes in Professor McGonagall’s class? That seems like a bad idea, with how strict she looks and acts so far at least. Even for the second class of the year - of their entire Hogwarts career - that seems risky and foolish. Still, he carefully puts his elbow on top of it and shifts it closer to his body to glance at the name on it at the next break in his notes. 

He’s even more shocked when his quick glance shows that the note has his name on it. He’s not brave enough to read it during class, not to mention that he needs all of his concentration to get down the diagrams accurately in his notes. The note drops neatly into his lap with a little jerk of his arm, and Harry dips his quill back into his inkwell to refill it for the next line of notes. He’s not entirely certain that the theory behind Transfiguration will help him cast the spells any better, but then, he doesn’t understand the theory yet. 

When the bell finally rings, Harry shakes out his aching hand and sets his quill down. “Did you understand any of that?” he asks his sister at the next desk over, and she stares at him with a dazed and frantic expression on her face. 

“No! Harry, what do I do?” 

“You relax and remember that McGonagall said it takes a few weeks before the notes start to come together and make sense to anyone,” a voice interrupts, and Harry turns to see Draco Malfoy leaning on the edge of his desk. “Hey, Grangers. Do you have an answer for me?” 

Harry looks at him, confused, then realizes the blond boy must be the author of the mysteriously brave note. He picks it up from his lap and unfolds it quickly. 

_Granger-_

_I want to talk to you. Can you wrap yourself up some lunch and meet on the grounds? If not, how about after third period? I have a fourth period free and heard you might, too. Your sister can come if you like._

_Draco Malfoy_

“Sure,” he replies, looking back up at the Slytherin. “My third period is Herbology.” 

Draco makes a face. “Mine is Astronomy, so I’ll have to leave early. Just get some sandwiches and a drink and meet me beside the front steps?” 

“Are we allowed to eat outside?” Hermione asks, taking the note from Harry’s hand and reading it quickly. 

“We are. I asked someone, before you ask me that.” 

She turns to her brother. “Do you want me to come?” 

Harry thinks for a moment. He doesn’t entirely trust Draco, but he doesn’t distrust him. If there’s anything he isn’t sure what to say about, he can cut the conversation short, talk to Hermione, and meet Draco again after Herbology. “Up to you,” he decides. “Draco, I’ll be there soon.” 

The spot the other boy chooses is in the sun with lush grass and a handy stone on which they lay out their lunches. Harry savors a few bites of his sandwich before looking back at his companion. “So, what was so urgent you wanted to eat outside?” 

“I got a letter from my father between classes this morning. A rush letter, which isn’t something he does on a whim. He didn’t tell me much, but apparently your mum sent him a letter, and he wants you and I to talk about it so he can get an idea of your side of the story without a mother’s influence.” 

Harry blinks, frozen with his sandwich in midair. “My mum wrote your dad?” How? He can’t remember if he mentioned meeting Draco when he wrote her, but he knows he didn’t say anything about a man he didn’t meet. 

“Well, she wrote a letter to the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and he’s one of the Governors.” Draco shrugs and takes a sip of his pumpkin juice. “I know we just met and haven’t really had a chance to talk this week, but I want to be your friend and was going to ask you about meeting up during the afternoon break or over the weekend anyway. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about the letter.” 

Harry shakes himself and sets his sandwich down. “No, that’s fine, but I don’t know what the letter’s about. I didn’t know she was writing the Governors!” 

Draco smirks. “My mother is the same way. If she thinks there’s something going on in my life that isn’t okay, she doesn’t bother to tell me about it. Just goes straight to Father about it.” 

“Mum Granger hasn’t done that before, though.” 

The blond shrugs. “She’s worried about safety at the school, with that third floor corridor thing. Honestly, Father isn’t pleased about it either, but he couldn’t do anything because it looked political instead of like actual concern for students.” 

Harry gapes at him. “He didn’t do anything about something the headmaster of the school said could kill us because it might look political?” 

“No!” Draco reaches out abruptly and grabs Harry’s forearm. “No, Harry, Merlin! He tried to do something about it before term started, but Dumbledore accused him of trying to gain political power, and nobody would help him after that in case Dumbledore tried something against them, too.” 

Harry huffs and relaxes, picking up his sandwich again. “That sounds like Dumbledore,” he grouses before taking a large bite. 

Draco looks thoughtful for a second, then nods. “Yes, that old coot has been out to get Father for years. Personally, I think he’s gone too far this time. He admitted to the entire school that whatever is in that corridor can kill you.” 

“Yeah, that’s probably why Mum wrote the Governors, then. She’s probably not too happy with something life-threatening being in the school.” 

“Did you get in the corridor? Why would she send something now but not at the beginning of the week?” 

Harry takes another bite while he thinks back over his letters. “I don’t remember saying anything to her, but Wednesday afternoon, Filch caught me and Hermione trying to get into that corridor when we were really trying to find Remus’s office for our tutoring. Remus probably told her about it. He wasn’t too happy when we told him what Dumbledore said about the corridor. Not that he’s happy about anything Dumbledore does, really. He and Mum and Dad are all worried about me and Hermione being here with Dumbledore in charge, after what the man did to me when I was little. Still, I guess Hermione and I should write Mum to tell her our side.” 

He can practically see the question rise in Draco and get bitten back, and he’s glad. He doesn’t really think he knows the boy well enough to tell him about his early childhood yet. “Father also said to ask you about Professor Snape.” 

Harry can’t help it; his lip curls, and he hears a growl come out of his throat. 

“Ah. I think that answers that,” Draco says quietly. “Well … only if you want to answer, of course … what happened? Or to whom, really. You, your sister, or everyone?” 

“Oh, just me and Hermione,” Harry replies, barely aware of his finger breaking through the bread and dripping the sauce from his sandwich everywhere. “I’m a spoiled famous kid, Hermione’s riding my coat tails, my family only adopted me to use my fame, I’m not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, that sort of thing.” 

Draco winces and makes an aborted reach for Harry’s arm again before apparently thinking better of it. “That … I … Merlin, Harry. That’s pretty low. I knew he was biased to Slytherins, but that’s not just House pride talking. I’m sorry.” 

The younger boy shrugs, muscle tension clear in the jerkiness of the action. “You didn’t do it. You don’t apologize.” It’s one of the newer Granger house rules, and he recites it more out of habit than anything else. “We’re thinking of getting Remus to tutor us in Potions, too, but then he’s doing almost half of the Hogwarts subjects plus all our muggle subjects. Dad doesn’t think there’s much point in staying at a school if we have to get our own tutoring instead of being able to learn from the professors here.” 

The two sit in silence for several minutes before Draco speaks again, making no effort to disguise that he’s just changing the subject. “Whoever did the schedules should be cursed,” he says conversationally. “They put Slytherin and Gryffindor together for both double period classes. It’s going to be a miracle if we go the entire year without me hexing Weasley stupid."

* * *

__

  
**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
** _Emergency Meeting of Board of Governors_  
_7 September 1991, 9:00 AM_  
_Minutes recorded by QuickNotes Quill #3_

**  
**  
_Hogwarts School Board of Governors:_  
  
 _Present: Lucius Malfoy, Douglas Carver, Jackson Smith, Augusta Longbottom, Helen Horton, Nathan Prewett, Alessandro Maestro, Thomas Deverill, Egbert Flint, Adam Brown, Elizabeth King_  
 _Absent: Angus Ogden_

_**Others Present:** Alavani Emily Olivia Burke-Granger (Squib), Samuel Jason Granger (Muggle), Tutor Remus John Lupin, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House Professor Severus Selenius Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_**Proceedings:**  
Meeting called to order at 9:00 by Chair, Governor Jackson Smith_

_Motion (Governor Malfoy) for this meeting to focus solely on the matters for which it was called due to the emergency nature of the meeting and the prior commitment by the Board of Governors to convene in nine days for the monthly meeting; seconded by Governor King; passed 11-0-1._

_Presentation by Alavani Emily Burke-Granger of emergency topics and discussion by members:_

  1. _The unprofessional and demeaning treatment of students by Professor Severus Snape - Statement given by Mrs Burke-Granger and Mr Granger with evidence of written letters from their children (current students) detailing verbal abuse occurring during class 5 November 1991. Additional statements given by Governor Longbottom, Governor Flint, Governor Malfoy, and Governor Carver with evidence of written letters from their children (current students). Statement by Professor Snape admitting to the event 5 November 1991 and refuting the pattern of behavior implied by Governor Longbottom's and Governor Carver's statements with evidence of Governor Flint’s and Governor Malfoy's statement. Statement by Headmaster Dumbledore also refuting pattern of behavior with no evidence presented._  
  
_These statements weighed with Professor Snape’s past service and position as Head of House results in a formal written warning issued against Professor Snape regarding this treatment. Professor Snape is also required to apologize to students Harry Potter-Burke-Granger and Hermione Burke-Granger for the verbal mistreatment occurring Tuesday, 5 November 1991. At Lucius Malfoy’s request, Professor Snape is granted a one week grace period for the purpose of adjusting to new strictures. After this grace period, all future claims against his treatment of students will be investigated by a Hogwarts Governor who is not the parent or guardian of a current student, a personal acquaintance of Professor Snape, or the direct beneficiary of potions brewed by Professor Snape. This Governor will have the right to order apologies to students found to be grievously mistreated; all other actions require the vote of a quorum of the Board of Governors following the report of the investigation. Professor Snape’s formal written warning includes these terms and recognizes the possibility of actions up to and including termination of employment in the case of future investigations._  
  
_Professor Snape acknowledges warning and agrees to the terms decided during this discussion._
  2. _The existence, upon charge of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of one or more items of lethal danger in the school in an unmarked and unwarded corridor on the third floor - Statement given by Mrs Burke-Granger with evidence of written letters from her children (current students). Statement by Tutor Lupin of his personal encounter with the corridor in question to testify to its lack of warding, the need for a first-year charm to enter the corridor, and the presence of a cerberus in the corridor standing on a trapdoor with additional evidence of a photograph of the cerberus on the trapdoor. (Tutor Lupin’s statement included his suspicion of further lethal dangers beneath the cerberus and his hesitation to investigate further without the blessing of the Governors.) Statement by Headmaster Dumbledore revealing a total of seven “obstacles” within the corridor and denying the deadliness of all obstacles; the headmaster declined to detail these obstacles. Statement by Professor Snape revealing that he is the artist of one such obstacle and declining to detail it as well as denying any knowledge of other obstacles._  
  
_The Governors find the cerberus to qualify as a lethal danger and question the headmaster’s assertion of the other obstacles being safe, given his continued assertion that the cerberus is not deadly. Headmaster Dumbledore is formally ordered to reveal each obstacle for the purpose of determining the safety of such obstacles within a school. He is further ordered to immediately remove the cerberus and any equally dangerous obstacles from the school grounds and to fully ward to Grade Five the entrance to the corridor to prevent student mishaps. Finally, he is ordered to reveal the item or person behind these obstacles for the purpose of determining the safety of such an item or person on school grounds._  
  
_Statement by Headmaster Dumbledore asserting that it is vital to the safety of the wizarding world that the item in question not be revealed but to be protected stridently. No evidence is presented and no other person present is able to confirm or deny this claim; Headmaster Dumbledore refuses to name any person able to confirm or deny his claim._  
  
_The Governors keep the formal order with no amendments and affix a deadline of one week. Headmaster Dumbledore is to appear at the regularly scheduled monthly meeting of the Board of Governors in nine days to report on this order. Governor Maestro will investigate the corridor in question in 24 hours to confirm the warding on the corridor and again immediately before the monthly meeting to confirm Headmaster Dumbledore’s continued compliance with the order and to confirm his report to the Board._



_Alavani Emily Olivia Burke-Granger, Samuel Jason Granger, and Tutor Remus Lupin are invited to attend the monthly meeting as the report from Headmaster Dumbledore and Governor Maestro is to be a follow-up on the matters introduced by them today._

_Motion (Governor Deverill) to adjourn emergency meeting; seconded by Governor Prewett; passed 11-0-1. Chair thanked guests for their attendance today. Meeting adjourned at 10:29._

* * *

Hermione looks up from her shepherd’s pie and frowns. “Hey, Anthony, do you know if students can visit other Houses’ tables at meals?” she asks, not looking at the boy sitting to her left. 

He follows her gaze to where a Gryffindor first-year is standing awkwardly in the long aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables looking very indecisive. “I don’t actually remember seeing a rule about that one way or another,” he replies, trying to catch the Gryffindor’s eye. “Do you know what he’s doing?” 

Hermione shrugs. “Trying to work up that Gryffindor courage to come talk to us, I think,” she answers. 

“Hey, Neville!” Anthony calls loudly, and the Gryffindor jumps, blushes, ducks his head, and almost scurries over to the Ravenclaw table. 

“Hi, Anthony,” he says when he gets closer to them, wringing his hands in front of him as he comes to a stop between Terry and Padma across from them. “Um, hello, Miss Burke-Granger.” He glances nervously at the two he’s standing behind, but after a cursory glance to see who was there, they’re both ignoring him, assuming he’s there to talk to the two kids he greeted. 

“It’s just Granger, and Hermione is fine,” she replies, trying her hardest not to snap at him. After just over ten days, she’s getting more than a little tired of her magical name. She takes a large bite of dinner to keep her mouth occupied while she breathes through the frustration of the name. 

The boy blushes again. “Hermione,” he repeats. “I’m Neville Longbottom. Er, my gran is on the Board of Governors.” 

“Neville?” Harry leans around Terry’s back and gives his sister a questioning glance across the table before looking at the newcomer to the table. “What’s going on? Did you need more help with that Astronomy assignment?” 

Neville shakes his head. “No, Harry, but thanks. And thanks for partnering me for that, too.” 

The black-haired boy shrugs and leans an elbow on Terry’s shoulder to balance himself, much to the other boy’s obvious annoyance. “No problem. You’re welcome. What’s up, then?” 

“Gran told me about your parents, and I wanted to ask you to tell them I said thanks.” 

Hermione exchanges a confused look with her brother and another with Anthony. “For what?” she asks, studying Neville’s face as he blushes yet again. She’s beginning to wonder if it wouldn’t save him time and energy to just remain permanently flushed. 

“Professor Snape pulled me aside and apologized to me during break this afternoon,” he explains, and the look on his face is still one of surprise and pleasure. Hermione feels her own face mirror his shock. 

“Wow,” she murmurs. 

Anthony nods. “That’s … I’m glad, Neville. He was out of line with what he said to you.” 

“Not as much as he was with you two, Harry and Hermione,” Neville demurs. 

“It’s not a contest,” Hermione replies. It seems like Neville might actually benefit from some of the Granger rules in his life; she makes a note to either get more friendly with the boy and suggest it herself or (more likely) to mention it to Harry or Anthony and get them to bring it up to him. “I haven’t heard about your Potions class, but I’m glad he apologized for whatever he said.” 

“Will you thank your parents for me, please? I think whatever they said at the Board meeting is why the professor apologized,” Neville presses. 

Harry makes an odd noise, then nods. “Yeah, Neville, we will. Did you say your grandmother is on the Board of Governors?” 

“Yes, she’s been a Governor for about fifteen years, I think.” 

“Please thank her for her service,” Hermione says politely. 

“Yes,” Harry says slowly. “Let her know how much we value everything she’s done for the safety of the school. Hey, we’ll see you tomorrow in Astronomy, okay?” 

Neville hurries back to the Gryffindor table after saying his goodbyes, and Hermione turns to her brother. “Care to explain?” 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Granger, just trade places with me,” Terry cuts in suddenly, and Harry slides over to be across from Anthony and allow the other boy to continue his conversation without Harry leaning on and around him and practically talking in his ear. 

“Sorry,” he says to Terry and then again to Hermione. “I didn’t know how to say it in front of Neville. I wasn’t trying to be vague to you.” 

Hermione rolls her eyes and waves a hand in a combination of forgiveness and _so get on with it already_ as she takes a bite of Yorkshire pudding. 

“You read the letter from Mum and Dad this weekend, right? About the meeting?” 

“Yes, when the Governors agreed to keep a closer eye on Professor Snape’s behavior and to make Headmaster Dumbledore get rid of whatever dangerous things are in that third floor corridor,” she sums up for Anthony’s benefit. 

Anthony nods. “It sounded like you were offering more than just a rote thanks for his gran's service, Hermione,” he comments, setting his silverware across his plate and pushing it away from him. “She’s always been against Professor Snape and his like being in the school.” 

The Grangers hadn’t known that, but Hermione’s now more sure of which side Governor Longbottom had been on during that discussion. 

“She’s very pro-Dumbledore, though,” Harry adds, reaching for the serving dish to scoop more shepherd’s pie onto his now-empty plate. “Draco told me this weekend that she was one of the ones who dismissed his father’s concerns about the third floor before this meeting. I don’t know if she’s still supporting his death trap corridor or not.” 

“Ah,” Hermione says, suddenly understanding the wording and rhythm of Harry’s thanks for Governor Longbottom. 

“You two do realize that we’re kind of young to be speculating on the inner workings of the Board of Governors, right?” Anthony asks with a smile. “I think our classmates are all - well, almost all - more concerned about Transfiguration than how the school is run.” 

Hermione glares at her classmate. “Don’t even mention that heinous class to me,” she says darkly. 

“She’s not really comfortable with not immediately understanding the material,” Harry stage-whispers to the other boy.

* * *

_Esteemed Members of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School,_

_It has come to my attention today through student gossip that the Board is investigating the third floor corridor on the right hand side in which Headmaster Albus Dumbledore arranged for several obstacles. I wish to report to the Board that I was involved in the protections placed on this corridor and submit myself for any necessary questioning. I understand there is some concern about the safety of this corridor, and I feel there may indeed be cause for this concern. As we are in agreement that the safety of the students within these hallowed walls is paramount, I am eager to assist the Governors in ensuring and maintaining that safety._

_I am not aware of the nature of the object being protected within this corridor, though I know that it can be concealed within a standard pocket, possibly in a shrunken state. Headmaster Dumbledore referenced the owner of this object as his “oldest friend, though I have not known him as long as I have known others.” I am aware that several of Hogwarts’ faculty and staff were involved setting up the protections within this corridor. I can only fully confirm myself and Head of Hufflepuff House Professor Pomona Sprout, though I strongly suspect Keeper of Keys and Grounds Mr Rubeus Hagrid, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House Professor Severus Snape given the relationships Headmaster Dumbledore has with each of those individuals, the nature of the first obstacle (a cerberus is most likely to belong to Mr Hagrid of all Hogwarts staff), and the fact that the other two Heads of House were involved._

_I noticed this afternoon, when I went to double check on the safety of my protection, that the corridor in question has been warded to Grade Two. While I applaud the idea, I suggest that a Grade Four or higher warding would be more appropriate as many sixth and seventh year students would be able to break through anything lower. I saw three muzzles on the floor of the room in which the cerberus stood, appearing to have been ripped from its faces by claws; I offer my services to charm new muzzles to withstand the cerberus's attempts to free itself. The obstacle following the cerberus I suspected to belong to Professor Sprout, who confirmed this suspicion and returned with me this evening to oversee my refreshing of charms she said had been placed by Headmaster Dumbledore when she first installed the obstacle. With these charms, the Devil’s Snare within will incapacitate and hold any human intruders who do not escape it but will not harm them; I also added an alarm that will alert Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, and myself in the event of a human becoming entrapped. This will allow Professor Sprout to feed the plant without risking any danger to students who may get past the cerberus. I wish to note that the charm showed only natural decay and not signs of tampering, though I would not expect a spell cast by Headmaster Dumbledore (known to be a strong wizard) to decay as quickly as this one did._

_Professor Sprout also accompanied me to check on the safety of my obstacle, which features a door locked and charmed to respond only to my wand or the key tied to the door. This key is in a flock of winged keys within the room; those wishing to pass through must fly on provided broomsticks to gain the key and unlock the door. My protections had not been tampered with, nor did any decay show on the cushioning charm placed on the floor to activate in the event of a person falling from a broom. Professor Sprout and I did not feel that it was our place to move forward through the remainder of the protections, though I did remove the door’s key from the flock and have it warded within my personal quarters in a Master level container. Esteemed Governors, I will gladly provide you with this key upon request, though because of the Headmaster’s warnings regarding the importance of the safety of the mystery object being protected, I request to be allowed to turn it over to no fewer than three Governors all verified of identity in my presence._

_If there are any further services I can provide to you and to Hogwarts School to ensure student safety, please inform me. I am eager to help clear up this matter as quickly and safely and possible._

_Humbly yours,_  
_Dueling Master, Charms Master, and Head of Ravenclaw House_  
_Professor Filius Flitwick_

* * *

Harry sets his and Hermione’s potion gently on Professor Snape’s desk and turns to head back through the large dungeon lab to their workstation to help his sister clean up their supplies when the man’s voice calls to him, just loudly enough to be heard by him but not by other students. 

“Mr Potter-Burke-Granger, you and Miss Burke-Granger will stay after class.” 

He turns back to the desk, surprised and wary. “Professor?” 

“You will not be detained long enough to prevent a comfortably paced lunch,” the professor adds, dark eyes boring into Harry’s. “This is not a request, Potter.” 

“Yes, sir,” he replies politely. 

Hermione’s watching the exchange from across the room, but Harry has to repeat the man’s request to her when he gets back to their station. “Harry….” 

The boy shrugs at her, trying to act nonchalant but internally panicking. “Hermione, he’s still our professor. He has the right to hold us after class.” 

“I still don’t like it.” She turns to the desk behind them. “Anthony, Professor Snape’s asked Harry and me to stay after class. Is there any way we can get another professor to come and join us?” 

Anthony grimaces at them even as he puts a stopper into the vial he’s just finished filling. “I doubt it, unless you can convince him to have the meeting after lunch and get a professor to agree to join you then. But this is Professor Snape, and he’s more likely to give you detention for trying to delay a meeting. You want me to wait with you?” 

“Bad idea,” his lab partner interjects. 

Anthony closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them and turns to his lab partner. “Zacharias, would you mind bottling my personal sample while I take this to Professor Snape?” 

The Hufflepuff boy doesn’t try to hide a sigh of relief. “Sure, Anthony. Grangers, I’m serious. I wouldn’t cross Professor Snape by making someone stay behind with you.” 

“They don’t have to make me!” Anthony hisses as he marches away from their tables and toward Professor Snape’s desk. The three continue cleaning in silence, watching his conversation with the professor before he comes back across the room, looking a cross between triumphant and terrified. “He’s agreed that I can wait with you during your talk,” he reports, sinking into his seat. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmurs sincerely, sitting in his own chair and brushing a bit of dust off the table in front of him. 

“Read ahead on next week’s scheduled potion. A foot and a half on common mistakes with exploration on how you will refrain from making those mistakes,” Professor Snape calls across the room. “Class dismissed. Goldstein, Potter, Granger, my office.” 

Harry briefly considers asking the man to respect his name as he does Hermione’s, but as he picks up his bag, he decides not to mention it until after whatever discussion they’re about to have is finished. He doesn’t think it’s worth possibly upsetting the proven volatile professor. 

“Sit,” the professor orders as the trio follow him into his dark stone office. He shuts the heavy wooden door sharply behind him and sweeps around to take his seat on the other side of the mahogany desk. “I’m certain you have been told by your parents about the meeting of the Board of Governors this weekend.” 

“Yes, sir,” Hermione replies as Harry nods silently. 

“Goldstein?” 

“Hermione summarized it for me, sir,” Anthony replies. 

Professor Snape raises one eyebrow and looks expectantly at Anthony until the boy elaborates. 

“She said that Headmaster Dumbledore had to either prove the third floor corridor is safe or take away anything that isn’t safe, and you have to not mistreat students anymore or get in trouble and maybe lose your job.” 

The man’s jaw clenches, but he nods. “That is essentially correct, if lacking in nuance. I am held to the same standards of behavior as any other Hogwarts professor. As with all professors, any claims against me must be investigated before any sort of action is taken, and any professor may lose their job if found to have made a grievous error, especially if it is not the first such error. However, that possibility is not an immediate concern for me, nor is it for any other professor. 

“During this meeting, I did recognize and admit to having been out of line in my treatment of the two of you last week, Mr Potter, Miss Granger. For that, I must apologize. It will not happen again. Do not mistake me, though; you will be held to the same high standards as the rest of your classmates. Any misbehavior, dangerous mistakes, or poor quality potions in my classroom will not be tolerated from you any more than from your classmates, and you will never receive any higher grades than any of them. Is this understood?” 

Harry looks up from his inspection of the stone floor to stare at the professor in surprise. He called them horrible names, told them they would never get a decent grade in his class, told them all kinds of lies about their home life despite not knowing them, and now instead of apologizing just says he’s supposed to apologize and spends more time telling them how he’s still not going to treat them fairly? 

“Yes, sir,” Hermione replies, and Harry turns to gape at her before snapping his mouth shut as she continues. “I believe I understand, but just to be sure, you’re saying that you will apologize and from now on treat us exactly the same as our classmates, hold our safety and education in the same high regard, and grade us fairly, and we in return will treat you with the same respect we do our other professors, study well so our safety and education - and that of our classmates - is ensured, and expect our grades to accurately reflect our knowledge of the material without bias against us for any reason and without bias in our favor in light of the apology we are going to receive?” 

Wow. She’s even fluttering her eyelashes the slightest bit, the exact amount it takes for Remus, Mum, or Dad to give in to their requests without noticing that they’ve been had. It doesn’t seem to work quite the same way on Professor Snape, but he is nodding, even if Harry can hear the man’s teeth grinding against each other most unpleasantly. 

“Yes, Miss Granger. That is the agreement reached between myself and the Board of Governors.” 

She smiles sweetly at him, and Harry tries desperately to hide his amazement and not meet Anthony’s eyes. He’s certain the other boy is also struggling to mask his emotions, and they’ll completely break down if they look at each other. “Professor Snape, I believe that agreement is the best option for everyone involved. After your apology, I look forward to putting the past behind us and starting over with a better relationship. Harry?” 

The boy nods, swallows hard, and then replies. “Yes, sir. I also understand the agreement as Hermione explained it and will do my best to hold to my end as well as you hold to yours. I’m certain a professional like yourself and dedicated students like Hermione and I will be able to make this mutually beneficial. I appreciate your willingness to give us a proper apology, especially in light of Anthony attending this meeting as a witness.” 

“Very well,” Professor Snape grates out, then sends a sharp look at Anthony. “Goldstein, your attendance here is only to make Granger and Potter feel comfortable meeting with me. You are not to gossip about their business. Understood?” 

Anthony nods energetically. “Absolutely, sir. It’s not my place to discuss things like this. My friends are free to tell our classmates and friends whatever they would like to about their own business, but I guarantee confidentiality when around those who do not already know the situation.” 

Harry sees a flare of surprise in the professor’s face and agrees with him. All three Ravenclaws are showing some very Slytherin traits this morning, and he’s pretty proud of them. The Head of Slytherin House himself has just been outmaneuvered by three first-years. He’s starting to understand how the Sorting Hat could have considered him for Slytherin, but Anthony never mentioned that, and Hermione said it considered Gryffindor for her - maybe he’s had an unnoticed Slytherin influence on her. 

“Very well, Goldstein. You’re all dismissed.” 

“Sir?” Harry asks immediately. “I’m afraid you must have overlooked the actual apology in your eagerness to protect our interests. I appreciate that, by the way, sir, but I wouldn’t want you to get into any unnecessary trouble with the Governors on our behalf.” 

Professor Snape’s teeth grind again. “Yes, Potter. Of course. I … apologize. To you and to Miss Granger. For saying harsh words.” 

“Harsh and untrue,” Anthony adds, then instantly looks terrified again. “I’m sorry, sir. I should not have interrupted.” 

The man’s lips compress until they almost disappear. “Indeed, Mr Goldstein. You are however correct. The apology is for the words being harsh and untrue.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Hermione says, leaning back a bit in her chair, just enough that Harry recognizes that she’s satisfied with the apology but open to Harry pressing for more. He considers it, then chooses to take a different route. 

“Yes, sir, thank you. We accept your apology. Now, in light of us treating you the same as we would other professors, I have a request.” He takes in the professor’s harsh and unhappy face but decides to press on. He may never have the advantage that the timing gives him now. “Hermione and I have asked all of the other professors to reduce our last names to just Granger outside of formal or official times. Sir, I would appreciate it if you would respect our wishes as our other professors have.” 

The professor's eyes narrow as he studies Harry’s face, but he nods sharply in response to Harry’s unblinking stare. “I will discuss the matter with the other professors and make my decision at a later date. You will know my answer in your next class. Regardless, all homework and classwork is to have your full name on it, or you will lose points on the assignment.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Harry and Hermione chorus. 

“Dismissed,” the professor says, pointing his wand over their heads and casting a spell to open the office door. 

Harry turns around as they step through the doorway. “Enjoy your lunch, sir,” he says politely and sincerely, smiling to himself at the look of surprise on the man’s face. “Kill him with kindness,” he whispers to his sister and her friend as they make their way to the nearest staircase to ascend from the dungeons to the Great Hall on the ground floor.

* * *

_Respected Dueling Master, Charms Master, and Head of Ravenclaw House Professor Filius Flitwick_  
_Dear Sir:_

_Enclosed please find a mirror charmed to partner with one in the possession of Governor Alessandro Maestro. Governor Maestro is working with Headmaster Dumbledore in regards to the matter of the third floor corridor. He will speak with you during your office hours today to discuss the key in your possession and will honor your request regarding the presence of additional Governors during key handoff to ensure continued safety within Hogwarts School. The Governors wish to convey their gratitude to you for your dedicated service to the school in this matter and your openness regarding your participation in the events surrounding the third floor corridor. We also request your offered assistance in rendering the cerberus more safe until it can be relocated; Headmaster Dumbledore has apprised us of a legitimate delay in this matter. Please attend to this matter as soon as possible, even at the expense of some class time for your students. Please also remain prepared for future requests for assistance as the only professor within the school with your qualifications and knowledge of the situation._

_Acting on intelligence received in your letter, Governor Maestro paid a surprise visit to the school last night and investigated the level of the wards on the corridor. The order decided in the Board Meeting was for Level Five warding, which Governor Maestro witnessed being put into place by the headmaster; Headmaster Dumbledore now faces official sanction for having changed the warding and knowingly and purposefully endangering students within the school. Professor Flitwick, this is not information that we are allowing outside of the headmaster, the Governors, Tutor Remus Lupin, Mrs Burke-Granger, and Mr Granger, but we feel you must be informed as it concerns a student within your House. Headmaster Dumbledore was confronted about the warding level, and he defended his actions by saying that the Governors “do not understand how important it is to the future of the wizarding world that Harry Potter find his way through these protections before they’re removed from the school.” Professor, the Governors are all very concerned about the safety of Harry Potter-Burke-Granger. We are posting a continuous guard of Auror volunteers at the entrance to the corridor in question to prevent all unauthorized persons from accessing it. The headmaster is not aware of the presence of the Aurors, but all other previously named are aware. Please keep this information confidential. Tutor Lupin has offered the use of the living quarters in the corridor containing the office in which he tutors as a place for the volunteers to sleep between shifts if necessary and has provided us with his tutoring schedule to help ensure the Burke-Granger children do not stumble across the Aurors. We do not have any suggestions for how best to ensure Mr Potter-Burke-Granger’s safety but trust that you, Tutor Lupin, and the boy’s parents will be able to handle the situation._

_The Aurors will regularly test the warding on the corridor to ensure it remains at Level Five, and they will check your handiwork with the cerberus and ensure it remains restrained. However, they will not be permitted to go through the trapdoor underneath the cerberus to investigate further protections. Governor Maestro has been encouraged to enlist your assistance during Monday morning’s check of these protections - he is to confirm Headmaster Dumbledore’s compliance with orders to remove or neutralize any protections with potentially deadly aspects. At this time, we would prefer if Headmaster Dumbledore remained unaware of your participation beyond your own and Professor Sprout’s protections and the cerberus. To use a Muggle phrase, I would like to keep you as an ace up our sleeve, and all of the Governors (yes, including Governers Longbottom and Prewett) have agreed to this and taken an oath to guarantee nobody will be able to reveal this information. If you feel it is necessary for you to go through the other obstacles before Monday, you are welcomed to do so at your discretion, but please keep Governor Maestro informed._

_Your presence is requested at the monthly Board meeting on Monday 16 September 1991 to discuss your involvement in the third floor corridor and Mr Potter-Burke-Granger’s safety. Rest assured we have no reason to expect to sanction you in any way, Professor; your actions and communication with the Board have shown you acting in good faith all along, further confirmed by Headmaster Dumbledore’s testimony concerning your involvement. Please contact one of the following people to serve as a substitute teacher for your classes that entire day and to be on call for the remainder of the week if necessary:_

_Mr Albert Horton_  
_Mrs Molly Weasley_  
_Mr William Jackson_  
_Tutor Remus Lupin_

_If none of these people are available or you prefer an alternate, please submit your request directly to Governor Maestro during your discussion with him. Each other Head of House will also be present at staggered intervals that day; other professors will be called as their involvement in the corridor is discovered. If you have suspicions regarding who else participated as you go through these obstacles, please let us know as soon as possible so we can arrange for the most appropriate substitutes. Your presence will be necessary throughout all discussion related to Mr Potter-Burke-Granger (and by extension, all discussion regarding the corridor); you may wish to declare a substitute Head of House in light of your expected absence._

_On behalf of all Hogwarts School Governors, I thank you for your many years of service and for your dedication to the safety of the students under your care._

_Cordially,_  
_Governor Jackson Smith_  
_Chairman of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1991-1992 School Year_

* * *

“I think I’m starting to understand Transfiguration,” Hermione announces Thursday as she and her brother leave their common room with light bags for a day of studying with Remus. He’s not assigned them any homework so far aside from practicing the few spells they’ve learned while working with him, so they leave the books for his classes locked up his office instead of carrying them. 

“Great!” Harry says with a grin. “If I’m still lost after tomorrow’s class, will you help me?” 

She rolls her eyes. “You’re my little brother. Of course I’ll help you.” 

“What about other people? Would you help them?” 

Something about the look on his face puts her on edge. “That depends, Harry. Which other people? I don’t intend to help anyone who isn’t nice to both of us or even people we don’t know yet. We have too much to learn for ourselves to start giving all our time away.” 

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad,” he argues, slinging his bag from his hand up onto his shoulder as they start down the four flights of stairs to reach Remus’s corridor. 

“Not yet, but it will be soon,” she shoots back, pausing as the staircase trembles but then lies still instead of moving. “We’re going to have homework for Remus sooner or later - remember, he has to prove our credentials if we want to take our O levels - and Mum keeps reminding me to leave some free time to just have friends and do nothing.” 

Harry shrugs and pauses at the landing of the stairs. “Which one of these do you reckon will get us there faster, or should we wait until they move and our usual path is back?” 

Hermione studies the staircases in front of her. “I think the one on the left will work just as well,” she replies, suiting action to word. Her brother scurries to catch up to her. 

“Anyway, yeah, we’ll be busy later, but for right now we have a bit of time. Maybe if we help some people study now, they’ll help us study later.” 

“Or we help them now only for them to start relying on us to get by in class! That wouldn’t be good for either of us.” 

“Oh, you were right; I think this hallway connects us back to our regular route. We form a study group, then. Invite people who are good at different subjects with the idea that we all take turns helping everyone else. Draco says he’s really good at Potions, Neville is amazing in Herbology-“ 

Hermione groans. “Are you doing this so I’ll become friends with Draco? I promise you, Harry, I’m not avoiding him and I don’t have anything against him. I think he prefers just being friends with you, and that’s okay.” 

Her brother stops and grabs her arm, spinning her to face him. “It would be nice if you two were friends, but no, that’s not why I’m suggesting a study group! Hermione, come on. I thought you knew me better than that. I know some people who could use help in some of their classes, and I know most of them can help us in other classes that we’re not as good at. I already talked to Neville about trading Herbology lessons for Astronomy lessons, but then I thought you might want some extra Herbology help - don’t look at me like that! I’m not saying you’re not doing well in Herbology, but Neville has the top scores so far and always knows the answers when Professor Sprout asks something, even if he doesn’t put his hand up all the time. I thought you might want to study with him to get the little details or to get ahead, and I know he’s still struggling with Transfiguration even more than I am, so it seemed like a good idea. Same with Draco and Potions. You don’t have to do it though. I’m not going to force you.” He lets go of her arm and stalks off, jumping onto a staircase as it moves away from the landing so Hermione can’t follow him. 

She sighs and finds another staircase moving into position that will take her to the same landing as his. Running down the stairs, she manages to catch up with him as he passes the Charms corridor, one floor directly above Remus’s office. “I’m sorry,” she pants as she falls into step with him again. 

“For what?” 

She really should have thought that through before apologizing, because it’s a Granger rule to be specific (all part of not apologizing for things that aren’t your fault) and she honestly isn’t sure. “For … upsetting you, definitely. For glaring at you when you suggested I’d like to talk to Neville about Herbology - you’re right, I do; I just need to get it into my head that just because I’m doing better in the other classes doesn’t mean he’s not good at Herbology. I’m not sorry for what I said about Draco, because I honestly meant it all and I wanted to be sure you weren’t trying to make friends for me. Harry, you’ve had more friends than I have ever since we adopted you and got the school to stop being so awful to you, and that’s okay. That’s good, even. It doesn’t bother me because you always try to include me when I want to be included, so I’ve never felt left out around you.” 

“You’re my sister,” he replies with a shrug. “You’re the first friend I ever had. For a long time, you were my only friend. You’re the only one here who knows about … you know, my past. I try to include you because I want you there.” 

“So it’s all selfish in the end?” she teases gently, bumping his shoulder with her own. 

“Yep!” He bumps her back with a smile, then takes her hand and stops her just outside Remus’s office. “I forgive you, and I’m sorry I made you feel bad with what I said about Neville. I didn’t mean to.” 

She throws her arm around him, not letting go of his hand with her other hand and barely registering the thump of the inkwell in her bag colliding with his back. “I forgive you, too, brat,” she tells him. “You didn’t mean to do it.” 

“Why don’t we ask Remus about the homework thing and use his answer to talk more about my idea and decide?” 

“Why don’t you come inside to do that?” an amused voice asks from the doorway, and the two students look up to see Remus standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. 

“Is it inappropriate for us to hug you in Hogwarts?” Hermione asks him as the office door swings shut behind them to block out the noise of the students starting to change classes. 

Remus hesitates before answering. “I imagine it would be inappropriate anywhere but this office, or with anyone but the three of us present.” 

“In that case, can we have a hug?” Harry asks. He and Hermione still have an arm around each other, so they reach out almost simultaneously with their free arms to pull Remus in. The man pulls back after a second, drops to the floor to kneel upright, then pulls them back in for a tight hug. 

“Is everything okay?” 

There’s a long silence before Hermione finds the words to respond. “It is now, I think.” Harry nods against Remus’s shoulder and squeezes the other two tightly in response. “First Hogwarts disagreement,” she elaborates for Remus’s sake. “We’re thinking about starting a study group but not sure if our class load is going to allow it.” 

“Ah. Well, we can always back off the muggle subjects,” Remus offers. “You’re moving through both types of history more quickly than usual, so we can take a break in one or both of those later in the year if you need more time. I was planning to have you sit your muggle exams a month or so ahead of the magical exams to make studying easier; that might help your study group, too.” 

“It’s really the homework I’m concerned about,” Hermione explains. “Once you start setting essays-“ 

“Whoa,” Remus interrupts, pulling away from the hug and sitting back on his heels to look up at them. “What makes you think I want to grade essays? You’ll have three for each class each year, but you’ll have several weeks to work on them, and I’ll probably be able to give you most of the time you need for them while we’re together. We’re going for the bare minimum required to prove your homeschooling. You have enough homework with your magical classes.” 

“So you think we should do the study group?” 

Remus mock-glares at Harry. “I think that’s something I won’t decide for you.” He pulls the two back in for one last quick hug before levering himself to his feet. “What do you want to start with today? Science or History of Magic?” 

“Do you have the mural wall charmed with our history lesson?” Hermione asks, frowning when Remus shakes his head. “Maybe we can delay that until the wall’s ready.” 

“You two are going to be utterly spoiled by that wall,” Remus answers. “I’ll see if Filius can help me with it at lunch. Let’s get on with some science then."

* * *

_Friday 13 September 1991  
**Hogwarts Headmaster in Hot Water: Albus Dumbledore to appear in front of Board of Governors!**_

_It seems that long time Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has finally bitten off more than he can chew: he was summoned this past weekend to an emergency meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors where his name was listed a topic on the agenda, and he has been summoned once again as a topic on the agenda to Monday’s monthly meeting of the Board. For those of you who are not closely involved in the dealings of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and its Board of Governors, it is common for a sitting headmaster to be summoned to a monthly Board meeting to give reports on the school or to witness or testify in matters relating to the school and its personnel. All headmasters and deputy heads also have an open invitation to attend any meeting of the Board or to send a representative in their place. Only one other headmaster in the history of all of Hogwarts has ever been summoned to the Board as a topic on the agenda: the infamous Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black, who was dismissed from his post by a unanimous vote of the Board of Governors in 1923 following his attempted implementation of the teaching of the Cruciatus Curse to second year students and its subsequent use as accepted dispute settlement between students. Headmaster Dumbledore has found himself in dubious company this time!_

_The agenda for the upcoming meeting, which is publicly viewable at the Ministry of Magic by any interested party, lists the agenda topics as the typical reports on school operations and budget, the expected review of the newest staff members’ performance thus far, and the unusual item “Issue: Dumbledore and the Corridor.” Parents of current Hogwarts students may have heard of a corridor within the school becoming out of bounds this year. Headmaster Dumbledore announced this at the Welcoming Feast with a warning that those who enter the corridor may face “a most painful death.” We have learned that Governor Lucius Malfoy attempted to halt Headmaster Dumbledore’s attempts to turn this corridor into such a dangerous place before the school year even began, but he explains that “my fellow Governors were understandably concerned that my well-known rivalry with Professor Dumbledore was clouding my judgement in the matter. Of course, I have received many apologies for their mistake now that the true nature of the corridor has come to light.” Governor Malfoy graciously claims no grudges in this matter and refused to share which Governors blocked his investigation earlier in the year. “The important thing is that we are investigating now,” he shared with this paper. “The Governors are united in our concern for the students, and we are pleased to be able to take care of this matter before any students could come to harm."_

_The meeting itself is closed to any person not invited to join. Governor Augusta Longbottom had this to say about the secretive nature of the meeting: “Headmaster Dumbledore insists that there is a matter of security for the entire wizarding world that may come to light during the investigation into the corridor, and the Governors decided to honor his request for privacy on that matter until we are more aware of the nature of this potential security risk.” Many of the professors at the school have been requested to attend this meeting at various times with all remaining professors on notice to be summoned to the meeting. Substitutes have been arranged and told to block out the entire week just in case. Other attendees include a set of parents listed only as “Parents G", “Unspecified Auror", “Unspecified Unspeakable", and a couple listed only as “Mr and Mrs X.” The Board of Governors refused to comment on the identities of these individuals except for the Auror and Unspeakable, whom they reported are to be assigned Monday morning by the Heads of those departments in the Ministry and not people whose identities are being concealed. However, the presence of law enforcement and Unspeakables at a Hogwarts School Board Meeting is highly unusual. If I were an Auror who might be sent to this meeting, I would want to be assigned ahead of time so I could have a chance to get to know the specifics! Perhaps the Department Heads have done exactly that and are concealing the identities from the Board for their own reasons!_

_Rest assured, readers, I will report to you as much information as I am able to gather from this historic Board meeting. In the meantime, keep your eyes open for unusual Auror or Unspeakable activity, and ask your children about the goings on at Hogwarts! With the reticence of the Governors and Headmaster Dumbledore’s refusal to issue a statement, it seems the students may have the news before the rest of us!_

_Saturday 14 September 1991  
**The Burkes and the Board: How a Squib and a Muggle are taking on Hogwarts**_

_Some of my more dedicated readers may recall the name Burke returning to the wizarding world in the form of an exiled Squib, her Muggleborn daughter, and the adopted Boy-Who-Lived. Dear readers, I have learned that it is none other than this Squib and her Muggle husband who started the investigation into Headmaster Dumbledore for a disregard for the safety of his students, namely her daughter and adopted son. More than that, this same Squib had an investigation into Professor Severus Snape for mistreating students. Professor Snape admitted to verbally abusing Hermione Burke-Granger and Harry Potter-Burke-Granger in their first Potions class of the term - indeed, their first Potions class ever - and was required to apologize to them as well as to change his approach to handling all students in the future. All complaints about Professor Snape, starting Monday, are to be handled directly by a Hogwarts School Governor, who may require further individual apologies and recommend terminating his employment._

_Alavani Burke-Granger and her husband Samuel Granger are the “Parents G” we reported yesterday as having been summoned to the Hogwarts Board of Governors meeting on Monday. They contacted us by owl to report their own identities late last night, writing that they chose to reveal themselves “because we are essentially representing all parents of Hogwarts students and welcome other parents to direct their concerns about the third floor corridor to us so we can bring address every issue.” The Daily Prophet has chosen to assist this most unlikely couple in their heroic efforts to protect our community’s children by hiring staff to manage this mail; please address all concerns to “The Granger Project, Daily Prophet.”_

_The Grangers, as they prefer to be known, also wrote that they believed the Board of Governors should be commended for their willingness to disrupt a week of classes to take care of the corridor issue: “Although the purpose of Hogwarts School is education, no learning is possibility in an atmosphere without basic safety measures.” They stress that while of course their primary concern is for their two children, they believe all of the students in the school have the same right to safety, which drives their desire for other parents to write in. “We are not accustomed to the wizarding world and especially wish to hear from magical parents,” they stated in the letter. “Tutor Remus Lupin has helped us learn about the wizarding world, but others will have different experiences from him and will be able to let us know about their children’s unique needs.”_

_Hogwarts Governor Lucius Malfoy also gave a statement regarding The Granger Project: “Unfortunately, my primary duty during this meeting must be as a Governor and not as a father. Mrs Burke-Granger’s parental concern for her children leaves me more at ease to step back from my own parental role, as I know she and her husband will use all correspondence from The Granger Project to fairly represent all wizarding children. I fully support Mrs Burke-Granger and urge Daily Prophet readers to write in to The Granger Project.”_

_Governor Malfoy’s son is also a first year student at Hogwarts, a member of Slytherin House like his father before him. Young Draco Malfoy is reported to be friends with Harry Potter-Burke-Granger. Governor Malfoy, Mrs Burke-Granger, and Mr Granger have all requested that their children be left alone regarding this matter to allow them to focus on their studies and new friendships at Hogwarts._

* * *

Harry flops onto his back and closes his eyes against the sun. He squirms a bit, reaches underneath himself, and tosses a stone away as he settles into the grass. 

“Oi, watch where you throw things!” 

Harry smiles. “Hey, Draco.” 

There’s a rustling sound, and Draco voice is closer the next time he speaks. “Not to devolve into talking about the weather, but it is really spectacular outside today. Good job recommending this when I suggested the library.” 

Harry hums and puts his right arm across his eyes, shading himself from the sun that was leaking in past his eyelids. “How are you doing with Transfiguration so far?” he asks, reaching out with his other hand until he brushes his sister’s leg where she sits beside him, opposite Draco. She reaches down and takes his hand. 

Draco snarls aloud. “I am going to rip my own brain out and give it a stern talking to if this doesn’t start to make sense at some point this weekend.” 

Hermione stifles a laugh, though Harry can still tell it was there. “It’s finally starting to come together for me,” she says, “but I was almost at that point in our last class.” 

“It’s just as confusing to me as Potions is,” Harry puts in. “Draco, are you sitting down?” 

“You could just open your eyes and look,” the blond grouses as a boot nudges into Harry’s thigh. 

“Nah, then the sun would be bright again.” He pulls his hand from Hermione’s grasp and reaches over to feel the boot. The sole is perpendicular to the ground, so either Draco has some unexplained flexibility or he is sitting down. He pats the toes and returns his hand to Hermione’s. “Seriously, I don’t understand how you can make sense of Potions. There’s no reason to how things combine!” 

Draco laughs this time and doesn’t bother to stifle it. “There are a lot of rules that can predict how things combine. You just need to learn those, and then you’ll be set for at least the basic potions.” 

“I’m noticing some trends as we read and brew, but wouldn’t it be easier to just teach us the rules before we brew?” Hermione asks. 

There’s another rustle of fabric that Harry interprets as Draco shrugging. “There are a lot of different ways to approach it,” he says slowly. “I had a tutor before Hogwarts because I was interested in Potions. He thought it was better to study individual potions and figure out the rules for yourself as you went. For me, it worked - instead of looking at a chart of reactions to predict something, I can think back to the things I did and how they reacted to guess what a future potion would do.” 

Harry rips his hand from Hermione’s, flings his arm from over his eyes, and rolls up onto his right elbow to look at Draco. “You mean there’s a chart of reactions somewhere?” he almost yells, and the other boy stares at him with wide eyes. 

“Uh, yeah, but Professor Snape is like my tutor was and won’t let you use it in class.” 

Harry grins. “Not a problem, my friend. You just show me this chart once or twice, and Potions will make a lot more sense.” 

“It’s more than just the chart,” Draco says warningly as Harry drops back onto his back and puts his arm back over his eyes. “You need to understand why certain reactions happen.” 

“That sounds like it ties in to Herbology,” Hermione says quietly. “The properties of plants interacting with each other in the potion?” 

“Yes, it does. That’s my weak part of Potions, but we won’t be studying it until second or third year, I think.” 

“Neville Longbottom is good at Herbology but struggling in Potions,” Harry offers, and the other two go silent for a long moment. 

Hermione eventually breaks the tension. “Draco, I can help you with Transfiguration. Neville can do Herbology. You do Potions. We’re all doing okay in Charms, I think. Anthony offered to help anyone with History of Magic who needs it, but he needs help with Astronomy.” 

“My friend Goyle is good at Astronomy, but he and Crabbe both need help in Charms and History, and I can’t seem to explain it to them,” Draco adds after another short silence. “Do we know any Charms experts?” 

“I’m sure the rest of us could manage to help them, but I think we should try to get a Hufflepuff in the group,” Harry says, smiling behind his arm. 

“Ask Longbottom if there’s a Hufflepuff in his Charms class who might want to join,” Draco suggests. “How about Magical Theory?” 

Harry shrugs, enjoying the way the grass feels under his shoulders. “I don’t think there’s a single student in the entire year who isn’t getting at least an Acceptable in that class.” 

“Good point. Next question: what do we do if someone else wants to join the group?” 

They sit in silence for another long moment, all thinking about it. Harry’s the first to offer an opinion. “I don’t exactly want to tell anyone who’s serious about it that they can’t join.” 

“Yes, but we also want the group to be small enough that we can keep track of it,” Draco counters. 

“So we make a rule that you can only be taught if you’re also teaching?” Hermione asks tentatively, and there’s another quiet disappointed-sounding noise from Harry’s other side. 

“Crabbe really needs the help, and I’ve known him for years - he’ll work hard. He … I don’t think he’ll be able to keep up with most of us, but he will work for it,” the blond says slowly. “Your rule sounds good in general, but I can’t go back and tell Goyle that he and I will be in a study group but Crabbe isn’t allowed.” 

Harry hums tunelessly as the other two students discuss the situation over his head, then he squeezes Hermione’s hand before releasing it and raising his hand into the air between them. 

“Yes, Mr Granger? You had something to add?” Draco asks with a laugh. 

“We start the group today with the people we’ve already talked to - and Crabbe and Goyle - and come up with an agreement with everyone there. Close membership to just the people there, open to anyone who hears about it and wants to come, anyone who comes with something new to offer, or even it’s a vote for each person who wants to join.” 

Hermione chuckles under her breath. “That’s definitely better than the three of us making all the decisions.” 

“Draco, about Crabbe … Can we meet him and Goyle before the study group meeting?” 

Another shrug-sounding rustle happens, and Harry lifts his arm to keep it working as a sunshield but glance over at Draco’s face. The blond looks worried but resigned. “I can go get them now. How about we all split up? You go find Longbottom, Granger go find Goldstein, and I’ll get the two of them. Tell your two that we’ll meet in the library … after dinner? Before dinner? And then come back here.” 

“I think an hour before dinner would be best,” Hermione comments. “Alright, we’ll be back in half an hour or so.” 

Harry’s vaguely resentful first of the sun in his eyes as he gets up from the grass and then of the complete lack of sun when he goes into the castle with his sister and friend, but it’s the work of only fifteen minutes for him to run into Neville completely by accident, tell him the plan, and get back outside and comfortably settled in the grass again. He chooses a place closer to a tree this time and relaxes on a bit of a hill with his face in the shade of the branches and his body in the sun to balance his desire to see with his desire to be sun warmed. He lets his eyes drift shut anyway and finds himself startling awake when his sister practically explodes beside him. 

“Look, we don’t know, okay? We weren’t at that meeting, and we won’t be at the meeting on Monday! We know exactly the same amount you do, if you read the newspaper.” 

He sits up, blinking as his face comes into the sunlight. “Potter!” an unfamiliar older boy with a Gryffindor tie says. “What have you been telling that Malfoy about Professor Dumbledore?” 

Harry blinks again, from surprise this time. “Nothing? We don’t really talk about our teachers or headmaster. Why, is that something you often do with your friends?” 

The strange boy looks surprised at the question. “No?” 

“Is that a question or an answer?” Hermione almost spits at the boy. 

“It doesn’t matter!” the boy replies at a volume almost loud enough to call a shout. “You’re getting Professor Dumbledore in trouble for no reason, and you need to stop!” 

“No reason!” Hermione is definitely shouting, and Harry grabs her sharply by the shoulder as she goes to stand. “The man literally told us at the Welcoming Feast that he was keeping something in the school that can kill us, and you say that’s no reason for the Board of Governors to investigate? We’re not doing anything! The Governors are investigating, and they’re the ones who decide what happens from there!” 

The boy glares and squats in front of them, putting a pointing finger directly in Harry’s face. The first-year considers biting it but realizes he has no idea if this stranger washes his hands after using the loo. “You started talking to that evil little snake Malfoy, and then Professor Dumbledore got in trouble. You may be the famous Boy-Who-Lived, but I don’t trust you farther than I can throw a Hippogriff.” 

“Our mum wrote the letter that started the investigation the day before I talked to Draco Malfoy,” Harry says calmly. 

The older boy sneers. “Sure. Because I can take you at your word.” 

“Like we needed Draco Malfoy to tell us Albus Dumbledore isn’t made of unicorn farts,” Hermione snarls, and Harry turns to stare at her wide-eyed. What she’s saying is true, but the phrasing is so far from typical Hermione that he doesn’t even know how to react. 

“Then someone else evil got to you before Malfoy!” the boy shouts. “Tell me who it is!” 

“Albus Bloody Dumbledore, that’s who!” Hermione yells back, shrugging Harry’s restraining arm off her shoulder and surging to her feet. “There’s nothing for learning who a person really is quite like meeting them yourself!” 

The boy stands again and towers over her, the finger now pointed at her chest. “Albus Dumbledore is a saint, and a Dark blooded bitch like you—“ 

There’s a resounding crack, and before Harry can so much as blink, the older boy is flat on his back on the ground and Hermione is shaking out her hand. A red handprint is already blooming on the boy’s left cheek. Harry reaches out and snatches the boy’s wand from his hand before he can bring it bear and points it at him, leaping up to stand beside his sister. “Let me tell you two things that you’d do well to remember around me,” she tells the Gryffindor in a deadly quiet and measured voice. “First, I don’t hold with blood having much of anything to do with anything, whether you mean muggleborn versus pureblood or Dark versus Light blood. I am a muggleborn in every way that matters to me, and that means I don’t have Dark blood or Light blood in me, just muggle blood. Second, Albus Dumbledore is not a saint. He’s not a demon, but he’s not a saint. He is a human being just like you and me, and he is capable of making mistakes, and he has made some really spectacular mistakes that I know about. He has a lot of magical power and a lot of political power, and that means his mistakes are just as big as his triumphs. Don’t put him on a pedestal any more than you’d put me on a pedestal.” 

Harry notices another large boy coming to stand to his right, but Draco’s voice interrupts before he can decide how to react to the new presence. “For the record, McAdams, my friends and I don’t agree with Granger on everything she said, but we will fight to protect her if you think you should keep arguing with her. Now, we’ll give back your wand if you leave without saying another word.” 

“Bugger off, you evil bastard,” the boy snarls, and Harry turns his head in time to catch the smile creeping onto Draco’s pale, pointed face. 

“Okay,” he says simply. “Crabbe, Goyle, if you’d be so kind as to keep Mr McAdams restrained, I’ll just nip off to get Professors Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall. I’m sure they’d all, as Heads of Houses, like to be involved in your punishment for reading the newspaper and doing exactly what a Hogwarts Governor said not to and then trying to start a fight. And, oh dear, it looks like a first year had to resort to physical violence just to protect herself? That’s not good, but is it worse than what you’ll get from your mates for being slapped by a girl and subdued by a first-year?” 

“I’ll leave quietly,” the boy answers with a glare, and Draco nods. 

“Good choice. Harry, his wand? Don’t worry. I’m already quite good at several painful Dark curses, should he decide to go back on his word.” 

Harry throws the wand as far as he can, and it bounces to a halt several feet behind the older boy now rising from the ground. The boy turns his glare on Harry, opens his mouth, glances at Draco, and snaps his mouth shut again before stalking away to scoop up his wand on his way back to the castle. 

“We are still telling at least McGonagall,” Draco murmurs quietly as the group watches the Gryffindor leave. 

“Oh yes,” Hermione spits acidly. “I already promised the idiot I would be informing her. I hope she turns him into a teakettle and puts him on to boil.” 

“I like you,” one of the larger boys who showed up with Draco announces suddenly, and everyone laughs. 

“Grangers, this is Crabbe,” he indicates the one who likes Hermione, “and Goyle. Harry Potter-Burke-Granger and Hermione Burke-Granger, though they both prefer just Granger.” 

“Thanks for your help,” Harry tells them sincerely, then grins. “Does anyone mind if I get back to relaxing in the sunshine now? You’re all welcome to join me, of course.”

* * *

_**Statement to the Public from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Board of Governors** _

_Due to public curiosity, the Governors have decided to release information regarding the ongoing investigation into Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the third-floor corridor on the right hand side in Hogwarts which was described during the Welcoming Feast as a place where one could "die a very painful death.” The investigation is limited only to the corridor in question and actions taken by Headmaster Dumbledore and others directly relating to that corridor and this investigation, and it was started after a letter from a concerned parent, who has already self-identified as Alavani Emily Olivia Burke-Granger._

_Monday’s Board meeting first saw to the usual needs of Hogwarts School then began the formal questioning into the matter of the corridor with a report from Headmaster Dumbledore on his compliance with the measures set forth during our emergency meeting nine days prior. Of seven “obstacles” or “protections" in this corridor, Headmaster Dumbledore admitted only to the contents of one such obstacle, which was revealed to the Board of Governors by Tutor Remus Lupin in the emergency meeting to be a cerberus. Headmaster Dumbledore reported full compliance with keeping this creature safely muzzled and chained while awaiting clearance from the Ministry of Magic to move the beast out of the country. Governor Alessandro Maestro, charged with following up in the intervening days on Headmaster Dumbledore’s compliance, reported finding the cerberus chained but unmuzzled mid-week and applied a specially charmed muzzling device at that time which was still present and intact at his inspection Monday morning._

_Headmaster Dumbledore refused to reveal the other protections, the people who placed those protections, or the nature of the item being protected. However, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House Professor Severus Snape had previously admitted to being the author of one such protection, as had Head of Hufflepuff House Professor Pomona Sprout and Dueling Master, Charms Master, and Head of Ravenclaw House Professor Filius Flitwick. Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall was called along with the other Heads of House today on the likely suspicion that she, too, created an obstacle. Each of these four professors revealed their protections to the Board and its few guests, all of whom are under oath not to reveal this information. One of these four protections were found to be suitably safe for students, while three were found to be potentially lethal. Of those three, two had safety measures charmed in, though those charms had failed almost completely for one and had been restored only recently for the other. For the two protections currently considered lethal, specific safety guidelines were issued with the other option being to remove the protection entirely._

_Governor Maestro revealed the final two obstacles in this corridor. One was labeled potentially lethal and had its removal immediately ordered. The very last obstacle was the subject of much debate but eventually labeled extremely dangerous though nonlethal. Headmaster Dumbledore refused to clarify which of these obstacles was his doing and who created the other, but the Board of Governors has issued summons to the most likely candidates, in their view. Anyone with certain information on this subject is asked to write a Letter of Evidence to the Governors._

_Mr and Mrs X, who attended in disguise but whose identities were verified to the Auror, Unspeakable, and Chair of the Board, are the owners of the object being protected in this corridor. As the details of that protection were revealed to them, they announced to the Board of Governors that they had no involvement in the determination of the protections and had in fact been informed that all protection would be non-lethal and would trap any interlopers. Only four out of seven protections were revealed to be traps, though of those traps, two are considered potentially lethal without proper precautions in place. Mr and Mrs X plan to attend the remainder of the Board meeting and then remove the protected object from the school so that no more misunderstandings regarding the nature of the protection can present a danger to students. They refused to reveal the nature of the object but stated that “nothing, no matter how valuable, is worth endangering students. We thought we knew Albus well enough to trust his word in the protections, but it seems we were mistaken, and for that we offer our sincere apologies to all of Hogwarts’s students, staff, and families."_

_The investigation is expected to last at least one more day, as other staff members who were involved have yet to give statements. Keeper of Keys and Grounds Rubeus Hagrid, who provided the cerberus for this corridor, will also give a statement. Headmaster Dumbledore has yet to reveal which is his own protection and has not yet given up the identity of the seventh conspirator in the corridor. The Board of Governors wishes to reassure all parents that Aurors and Unspeakables are patrolling the entrance to the corridor to ensure student safety and are within the corridor beginning the modification and removal of all lethal obstacles. Nonlethal obstacles are as yet untouched._

* * *

The doorway to the Potions lab crashes open loudly, and Harry groans when he sees twice as many lacewing beetles being absorbed into the cauldron between himself and Hermione. He reaches quickly into his potions kit and pulls out a number of other ingredients, closes his eyes, and starts to review the potions reactions chart Draco had taught him with the intent of neutralizing the reaction and saving their potion when he’s jolted out of his plan by hearing his name spoken frantically. 

“Go!” Hermione says, shoving him in the direction of Professor Snape’s desk where Professor McGonagall is also standing, looking extremely worried. 

He starts toward the pair and is met halfway across the room. “We have to get you out of here,” Professor McGonagall tells him in a clipped voice. “You’re in danger.” 

“Hermione comes, too,” Harry says steadily, reaching to his sister. He’s gratified when her hand closes on his almost instantly. There’s no way she’d let him out of her sight with the word ‘danger’ being thrown around. 

“Fine,” the professor agrees without hesitation and turns her wand on their cauldron. “Evanesco. We- Bugger!” 

Harry and Hermione’s eyes meet at the unexpected profanity from the strict professor, but they’re pushed behind her before they can communicate more than mutual surprise. They’re grabbed and dragged back again by Professor Snape, who pushes them under a nearby table and whips his wand out. The professors stand shoulder to shoulder and unmoving as the rest of the students scream and dive under their own tables. 

“Quirinus,” Professor Snape says calmly, and Hermione grabs Harry by the collar as he tries to look out at what’s going on. 

“You idiot!” she hisses into his ear, just barely above a whisper. “If you’re the one he’s come for, maybe don’t show him where you are!” 

She makes a good point, so Harry settles down under their table and tries to sneak glances between the professors’ robes. Professor Snape’s large robes billow with every minuscule movement, so it’s not the most successful spying plan, but it does seem to be safe. 

“Where’s the boy?” demands a voice that sounds familiar, but he can’t place it. 

“We got him out before you got here,” Professor McGonagall replies. “You won’t harm the other students, though. If you relinquish your wand to us, we’ll put in a good word with the Aurors.” 

“Severus, come to my side,” the voice cajoles, and Professor Snape chuckles darkly. 

“Why would I do that?” the tall man asks, clearly not expecting a reply. “I believe I’ll protect my students instead.” 

“Your place is at my side. Join me now, and—“ 

“Stupefy!” chorus several loud voices, and there’s a loud thump as the voice stops abruptly. 

“Incarcerous,” Professor Snape adds quickly, then exclaims, “What the hell! Protego!" 

“Expecto Patronum!” A bright light appears at Professor McGonagall’s spell, pauses for a long moment, then leaves the classroom through the wall. 

Harry grins when Professor Snape moves far enough away from the table and Professor McGonagall that he can see what’s going on, but the group of fierce looking older students with their wands all trained on Professor Quirrell surprises him. 

“Alright, Pott— Grangers, I suppose you can come out of there,” Professor McGonagall says, bracing one hand on the table as she leans down to look at them and offer them the other hand. Harry ignores it and crawls out of hiding and onto his feet, but his sister takes the assistance to regain her feet. The boy stares at the frozen and bound Defense professor. 

“What was he doing after me?” Harry asks. Professor McGonagall grabs his upper arm and drags him several steps back. 

“We’re not sure, but perhaps you’d like to keep your distance until we can determine that.” She straightens Harry’s tie and brushes off his robes until he pushes her hands off him impatiently. 

“What happened while you two were blocking my view?” he asks, then rolls his eyes at her hesitance. “Look, I’m fairly certain the rest of my classmates saw it, so—“ 

She huffs. “Very well. Perhaps you could wait until the Headmaster arrives, though?” 

“Did that light summon him somehow?” That would be magic worth learning. Expecto Patronum, he thinks it was, and he makes a mental note to ask Remus about it. “Hey, maybe we should summon the Aurors, too. They’re already in the castle, and I’m guessing he’ll need to be taken in by them.” 

Professor McGonagall grimaces and brandishes her wand again. “Expecto Patronum!” The light takes on a form that Harry hadn’t been able to see previously; the lioness stares intently at its summoner before darting off through the wall once again. “Five points to Ravenclaw, Mr Granger, for keeping your head during a … situation. Tell me, did the Sorting Hat consider Gryffindor for you?” 

Harry thinks he controlled the flinch at her question, but he’s clearly let some unhappiness show because after he utters a quick, “Yes, ma’am,” the professor merely nods and drops the subject. The awkward silence, eased by Hermione wrapping her brother into a hug, is broken eventually by the appearance of Draco Malfoy, the headmaster, and three strangers Harry figures have to be Aurors until he sees how closely one of them resembles Draco. 

“Minerva, Severus.” The headmaster’s eyes sweep around the room, lingering on Harry and Hermione. “Students, are any of you injured?” 

None of the first years seem to be willing to do more than shake their heads. Harry finds himself unable to look at the headmaster at all, remembering all the hatred and abuse he tolerated from the Dursleys because of the old man. Hogwarts isn't all sunshine and butterflies, but it was feeling like a second home until someone _Dumbledore_ hired tried to kill him. Harry wasn’t sure if he was going to start rethinking the Hogwarts decision on his own power or be pushed into it by Mum Granger. 

“We’re fine, but I think we deserve an explanation,” Hermione says firmly, tightening her hug as though somehow aware of Harry’s thoughts. 

“Indeed, Headmaster, I believe everyone upstairs will also be wanting an explanation, as will the public.” 

Harry risks a glance up at the newly arrived men, and the headmaster is luckily now staring at the man who so resembles Draco. “Governor Malfoy, do you think it wise to alarm the population over nothing?” 

“Nothing!” Governor Malfoy’s pale face turns an alarming pink. “One of your professors loses his severe stutter in an instant, abandons his class with no warning, and tries to kill a student and you consider that nothing?” 

“Now, now, Lucius, Quirinus was unsuccessful and the event won’t be repeated. I do consider that nothing to alarm parents about.” 

“If this is how you run Hogwarts, rest assured I will not hesitate to withdraw Draco, and I believe the Grangers are also prepared to leave. Augusta Longbottom’s grandson could be gone by the end of the day without trouble, as well, and all of this is without a press release. The Governors will be alerting the public with or without your cooperation, Headmaster. If we don’t have your cooperation … I wonder how much longer we’ll see you in that office?” 

“Oh, please do kick him out,” Harry barely whispers, and his sister laughs quietly in his ear, squeezing him even tighter in the hug. 

Draco pushes between the group of men in the doorway and comes over to Harry and Hermione. He eyes them carefully, then nods. “You’re alright?” 

“Yeah,” Harry answers. “That’s your dad?” 

The blond boy grins as the two men continue arguing. “Yes, that’s Father. We were in Defense when Quirrell went a bit mad, asking where you were and then running out of the room. I sent the rest of the class up to McGonagall’s classroom to get her help - I figured she could Floo into Professor Snape’s office and beat Quirrell here - and I ran down a floor to where the Board meeting is to tell Father what was going on. He told me this morning that Quirrell was the last professor who made an obstacle in that corridor, so I figured he got the summons to the meeting at breakfast and figured this was his last chance to do whatever it is he wanted to do before the meeting.” 

“Apparently he wanted to kill Harry,” Hermione puts in as Anthony joins them, followed quickly by the rest of the Ravenclaws and then the Hufflepuffs as though Draco approaching the siblings somehow broke the ice. 

“So thanks for saving my life,” Harry adds, reaching for Draco’s hand. “I owe you.” The room gets absolutely silent as the two boys shake hands. 

“You have no idea what you just did, do you,” Draco says quietly. 

“Oh, please tell me you don’t own me or something.” Harry closes his eyes and rubs at his forehead. They might need to think about getting a class in pureblood wizarding society added to the tutoring group. 

Draco laughs. “Not entirely, but I can ask you to do almost anything now in payment of that debt, and your magic will make you do it since you acknowledged the debt.” 

Or, since it’s apparently not a society thing but a how-magic-works thing, Harry will just yell at Remus for not telling him sooner.

* * *

_**Statement to the Public from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Board of Governors** _

_Today’s Board meeting was disrupted by an attempt by a Hogwarts professor to take the lives of two students. Professor Quirinus Quirrell, formerly of Muggle Studies but the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, appeared in the Potions laboratory this morning with the intention of killing Harry Potter-Burke-Granger and his adoptive sister Hermione Burke-Granger. Thanks to the quick thinking of first-year Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Professor Minerva McGonagall was alerted and was able to beat Quirrell to the Potions classroom, where she and Professor Severus Snape stood between the enraged intruder and the entire class of first-year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Professor McGonagall’s sixth year Transfiguration class, who made their way from their classroom to the dungeons to assist in their professors’ efforts, were able to surprise Quirrell from behind and stun him. Professor Snape bound the man and shielded the students from an as-yet unidentified spirit that arose from his unconscious body and tried to charge the students, while Professor McGonagall used an unusual charm to summon Headmaster Dumbledore and several Aurors. Draco Malfoy, however, had already interrupted the Board of Governors’ meeting to inform the Governors, Headmaster, and guests in attendance of the situation, as he knew his friends’ parents were in attendance as well as an Auror and Unspeakable who could be of use._

_Dueling Master Professor Filius Flitwick was dispatched from the Board meeting to find and protect the displaced first year students from Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he performed admirably though thankfully unnecessarily; the spirit appears to have departed the castle after the confrontation in the dungeon. Governor Lucius Malfoy, Headmaster Dumbledore, Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, and the Unspeakable arrived in the Potions laboratory after the conclusion of the encounter to find Quirrell unconscious, bound, and in far worse health than even a large number of stunners can account for. All students were unharmed if frightened. Mr Quirrell has been relieved of his duties at Hogwarts and moved to a secure ward in St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies to recover and hopefully soon shed some light on recent events._

_Headmaster Dumbledore believes the spirit to be that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named despite his recorded death on 31 October 1981 and believes that the spirit was attempting to gain the object hidden in the corridor and, upon the investigation rendering that goal impossible, decided to take revenge on the Boy-Who-Lived for his defeat. The headmaster has agreed to remove all protections from the corridor immediately following the removal of the object protected by Mr and Mrs X; this is expected to be completed before dinner today with the exception of the cerberus, which is being moved to Ministry custody in the morning._

_All professors and staff found to have a potentially lethal obstacle (Mr Hagrid, Professor Sprout*, Professor McGonagall*, Professor Quirrell, Professor Snape, and Headmaster Dumbledore) are subject to a formal sanction about their protection placed in their file, excepting the two indicated professors whose obstacles were potentially lethal due only to the unexplained erosion of safety charms placed by Headmaster Dumbledore. Those professors, along with Professor Flitwick, receive an informal sanction for placing possibly lethal situations within a school without ensuring the safety of the protections on their obstacles or understanding what their obstacles were protecting. Each of these seven professors is on informal probation status, meaning that any infractions in the next six months will result in the professors being placed on formal probation status._

_Headmaster Dumbledore, having been found responsible for the entire debacle and showing no remorse for knowingly endangering students, is placed on formal probation status. While he maintains his position as Headmaster, all decisions affected more than three students for a period of no less than six months must be approved by a three-fourths vote of the Heads of House, and during that same time period, all decisions affecting more than five students must be brought before the Board of Governors for approval. Any decisions affecting three or fewer students that the students or their families believe to be unfair or dangerous may be appealed directly the Board of Governors._

_Professor Quirrell’s sanction and probation stand for now, though they could be changed depending on the outcome of the criminal investigation in which he will stand trial after recovering from his condition. Should Professor Quirrell be found entirely innocent in the criminal trial, the Board of Governors will investigate his involvement in the corridor affair anew. His six month probationary period is on hold and will begin upon his return to active teaching status, though his current health status indicates that this will not happen at any time during this school year._

_Hiring for the now-vacant position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is solely in the hands of the Board of Governors. All interested and qualified persons are encouraged to apply by writing a letter of interest and including recent work history (six jobs or twenty years) as well as at least two references. Tutor Remus Lupin, who has proven his dedication to the safety of students during this investigation, and Headmaster Dumbledore have agreed to share the duties of this post on a temporary basis until a new professor can be hired and oriented._

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a giant thanks to all the GYWO word war attendees for helping motivate me to finish this so quickly! Specific shoutouts to AJ, the host of the vast majority of those word wars; percygranger, who reminded me that Draco Malfoy needed to be in this fic; notallbees, who was always upbeat when I needed it and also has a name to fuel years of giggles; Rattlecatcher, who encouraged me through the last of the editing; and AuK, who explained A levels and O levels to ensure at least that bit of realism in this fic.
> 
> Non-GYWO thanks have to go to whiz, who is always an encouragement; brenzzz, who let me rant about Dumbledore for a while until I could write anything other than incoherent rage; and every person who has left kudos and comments on this series. I wouldn't write as much or as quickly if I didn't feel like it was being eagerly awaited! Keep 'em coming, readers!


End file.
